Mi amor por ti es lo mejor que tengo
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [MIMATO!!!] Mimi comienza a dudar de todo lo que hizo, pero alguien le ayudara a ver que no todo lo que hizo estuvo mal **CAPITULO 12 AGREGADO**
1. Aun te recuardo.....

"Mi amor por ti es.... lo mejor que tengo "

por Mimi Kinomoto

Aun te recuerdo......

En Nueva York se encontraba una jovencita realmente hermosa en una habitación, modelando con un vestido ajustado sin mangas azul, con el pelo recogido, había un camarógrafo delante de ella, la joven posaba para los fotografías

Fotógrafo: muy bien Mimi, solo una foto mas

Mimi: bueno, pero que sea solo una mas por que ya me canse

Fotógrafo: de acuerdo (toma la fotografía) listo

Mimi: gracias a dios, esta vez si me canse de verdad

Fotógrafo: bueno hasta mañana señorita Mimi (se va de la habitación)

Mimi se recuesta en la cama, pensaba que era lo que había hecho los últimos años, ya habían pasado casi 10 años desde que se fue de Odiaba, y en esos años se había dedicado a modelar, hacia mucho que no veía a sus padres, y por culpa de esa tonta discusión

******************Inicio del Flash Back**************************

_Mimi: mama, papá, me voy a dedicar a modelar_

_Sra. Tachikawa: eso es genial hijita_

_Mimi: verdad que si mama, que dices papa_

_Su padre estaba perplejo, su hijita su única hija iba a modelar_

_Sr. Tachikawa: que vas a dedicarte a que??_

_Mimi: a modelar papa- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_Sr. Tachikawa: y quien te metió esa idea tan loca?_

_Mimi: no es una idea loca, además Kari y Sora....._

_Sr. Tachikawa: con que ellas dos te metieron la idea mas loca del mundo_

_Mimi: pero que dices papa, tengo lo que se necesita para ser modelo, soy bonita, no estoy gorda, y se modelar_

_Sr. Tachikawa: lo tendrás hija, pero ese no es tu trabajo, por que no mejor trabajas en algo bueno no en tonterías como esas_

_Mimi: no son tonterías papa, yo quiero ser modelo-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Sra. Tachikawa: cariño, deberías dejar que nuestra hija sea modelo_

_Sr. Tachikawa: ¡¿estas loca?!, es mi única hija, además me esfuerzo demasiado, para que nuestra hija se ponga a modelar, pues fíjate que no, ella no va a modelar, mientras viva en mi casa no la dejare_

_Sra. Tachikawa: pero que dices-se pone enfrente de su esposo enfadada- por que no quieres que nuestra hija sea feliz con lo que le gusta_

_Sr. Tachikawa: estamos en Nueva York, ella tiene 15 años, y de repente se le mete la tonta idea de ser modelo, ella no sabe lo que quiere_

_Sra. Tachikawa: si lo sabe_

_Sr. Tachikawa: si lo supiera, no se hubiera pintado el pelo de rubio y esponjado, en ese tiempo solo se puso paliacates en la cabeza, pantalones y blusas de manga larga, después de un mes se despintó el pelo y se lo pinto rosa, cambio los pantalones por minifaldas, las blusas de manga larga las cambio por blusas top, luego la contrataron para cantante, cantó hasta los 14 años, luego lo dejo así como así, se despinto el pelo y se puso faldas largas como antes, volvió hacer como antes, te das cuenta, ella no sabe lo que quiere_

_Mimi: por que no me quieres entender-la joven salió llorando de su departamento_

_Sra. Tachikawa: ahora debes de estar contento_

_Sr. Tachikawa: lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora, mientras viva en mi casa no modelara _

_Mimi seguía corriendo sin rumbo llorando, le dolía que su padre no la entendiera_

*************************Fin del Flash Back**********************

Mimi: " Fue cuando recordé lo que dijo mi padre, mientras viviera en su casa no seria modelo, pero estaba confundida, fue cuando te volvía a encontrar" -pensó

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, en ella entro un joven rubio y ojos azules con una libreta

Joven: buenas Mimi, estas dormida?

Mimi: (levantándose) no, solo estaba descansando un poco Michael

Michael: bueno, en unos momentos te enseñaran los nuevos diseños

Mimi: como se ven?

Michael: eso no puedo decirte, pero también te digo que mañana tienes una fiesta para modelar

Mimi: de acuerdo Michael, gracias por avisarme, podrías dejarme descansar un rato, antes de que vengan los nuevos diseños

Michael: claro, nos vemos al rato (se sale de la habitación)

Mimi: (recostándose en su cama) Michael, siempre mi buen amigo

************************Inicio del Flash Back*******************

_La joven seguía llorando, se detuvo hasta que se estrello con alguien, ella se cayo pero no dejaba de llorar_

_Joven: (ayudándola a levantarse) perdóneme señorita_

_Mimi: (llorando) no se preocupe_

_Joven: esta bien? La lastime?_

_Mimi: no, no me lastime (alzo la mirada)_

_Joven: Mimi, por que lloras?_

_Mimi: Matt (Mimi abrazo a Matt sin dejar de llorar)_

_Matt solo se limito a sonrojarse, estaba paralizado, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento de no hacer nada, así que intento hablar_

_Matt: (sonrojado) que....que...te....pasa?...por...por...que....llo...ras?_

_Mimi: (llorando) mi papa_

_Matt: que?? Mejor vamos al parque para que te calmes y me digas que tienes_

_Matt llevo a Mimi al parque de Nueva York, la sentó en una banca y espero hasta que se calmara, ya que se calmo_

_Matt: ahora si dime que te pasa, por que lloras tan amargamente?_

_Mimi: Matt yo quiero ser modelo, pero mi papa no quiere y me dijo que hasta que deje de vivir en su casa puedo hacer lo que quiera_

_Matt: bueno yo ya me voy, mi gira termino, pero bueno, por que no te vas a vivir con una amigo?? Así puedes hacer lo que quieras _

_Mimi: gracias Matt_

_Matt: "pero que crees que le estas diciendo, es solo una niña, bueno ya se lo dije no puedo hacer otra cosa"_

********************Fin del Flash Back**************************

Mimi: "Bueno, y desde may me fui a vivir con mi amiga Lily, ella me puso en el mundo de la moda, dios si no te hubiera encontrado jamás hubiera hecho lo que quiero, por eso y muchas otras cosas mas te amo" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedarse dormida 


	2. La llamada de un hermano

"Mi amor por ti.....es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

       La llamada de un hermano........

Mimi seguía dormida en su cama, para su desgracia solo soñaba con la discusión de su padre, que la atormentaban, pero se despertó súbitamente cuando escucho el timbre de la casa en donde se encontraba, ella se despertó agitada, se levanto y se lavo la cara, se salió de la habitación, al salir Michael estaba viendo los vestidos, se veían bonitos, pero para que serian, se veían como para verano, pero como si estaban en invierno, pero bueno algo planearía Michael, en eso se le apareció otro recuerdo

*****************Inicio del Flash Back*********************************

Mimi estaba viviendo con Lily, ella estaba viendo unos vestidos de una tienda, por el aparador, pensaba los bonitos que eran, pero no tenia el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, estaba decepcionada

Joven: estoy seguro que ese vestido te quedara fenomenal

Mimi: Tú lo crees...Michael

Michael: claro, te verías preciosa

Mimi: claro..pero (llorando) no tengo dinero para pagarlo

Michael: no importa...ven vamos de compras

Michael jalo del brazo a Mimi para llevarla adentro del centro comercial, a Mimi le extraño, eso hacia ella para llevarse a Michael adentro del centro comercial, Mimi agarro un vestido y se fue al probador, cuando salió Michael se quedo boquiabierta, ella portaba un lindo vestido de color rosado sin mangas con guantes rosado, falda larga y zapatillas blancas, se veía hermosa

Michael: te ves..preciosa

Mimi: gracias...lo malo es que no tengo con que pagarlo

Michael: no importa

Mimi se metió al probador y se lo quito, cuando salió le sorprendió lo que dijo su amigo

Michael: señorita me lo llevo

Señorita: claro joven

La señorita se va y lo empieza a contar y doblar

Mimi: estas loco?? ese conjunto que dice vale mas de $20 000 dólares

Michael: ya lo sé, pero que importa, con ese vestido saldrás al mundo del espectáculo, serás modelo

Mimi: (abrazando a Michael) eres el mejor Michael

******************Fin del Flash Back***********************************

Mimi: " Dios con ese vestido entre a este mundo y logre mi sueño, Kari, Sora si me vinieran estarían orgullosas de mí"

Mimi se metió al living de la casa no podía olvidar la pelea que tuvo con su padre, también como se escapo, eso la hizo llorar, estaba llorando sin consolación, pero de repente suena el teléfono, ella tomo el teléfono

Mimi: (limpiándose las lagrimas) Buenas tardes, habla Mimi Tachikawa

Joven: (al otro lado del teléfono) Mimi???

Mimi: ella habla..quien es??

Joven: vamos Mimi te busque por medio mundo

Mimi: perdoname pero no te recuerdo

Joven: bueno...cuando tenias 10 años jugabas con un niño de 8 años rubio y de ojos azules

Mimi TK?? eres tu??

Tk: claro hermanita

Mimi: hermanito, hace tiempo que no te veía

Tk: yo también, oye a donde estas?? en que trabajas??

Mimi: hermanito, luego te hablo me llaman

Tk: bueno, nos vemos

Mimi: Bye

Tk: Bye

Mimi colgó y empezó a recordar a su amigo que lo considero su hermanito, pero en Odaiba se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azules

Tk: Mimi...hasta que te encontré..pero por que me cortaste tan feo en el teléfono, bueno...según Yamato ella sufrió un poco a los 15 años..pero bueno luego le digo

Continuara........


	3. Mis recuerdos me atormentan

"Mi amor por ti...es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

      Mis recuerdos me atormentan........

El joven Takeru estaba pensando en su 'hermanita', ella nunca le había colgado por teléfono, eso lo mantenía muy sumido en sus pensamientos, por eso no se dio cuenta que su cuñado acababa de entrar a su habitación

Tai: Tk estas en la tierra??

Tk:....

Tai: TK!!! VIVE!!!

Tk: ah...que?? ah hola Tai

Tai: en que estabas pensando?? en pedirme matrimonio a mi hermana???

Tk: (sonrojado) no...bueno si...ay digo no..estaba pensando en mi hermanita

Tai: tu..hermanita???

Tk: si mi hermanita

Tai tenia una cara de baboso por que no le entendía

Tk: te la voy a poner mas fácil...Mimi Tachikawa

Tai: ah...es tu hermanita??

Tk: la considero como mi hermana..eso es todo

Tai: y la encontraste por algún lado??

Tk: claro que si..pero no me dijo donde estaba y en que trabajaba y ese es raro en ella

Mientras seguía la conversación entre Tk y Tai, Mimi estaba sentada en la sala, pensando en su hermanito, en Sora, Kari, Tai, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Izzy, Joe, Ken y por ultimo a su persona favorita..a la que amaba con toda su alma..Yamato Ishida, se salió del living miro a los vestidos y conjuntos  que habían traído, se acerco y los miro..lo que le sorprendió es que eran para verano

Mimi: "que raro...como pueden traerme trajes para verano si aquí hace un frió espantoso"

Mimi cierra los ojos, empezó a recordar ese día..de su escape

**********************Inicio del Flash Back**************************

La joven regresaba a su casa...ya sabia que le esperaba un sermón por parte de su padre, cuando llego al departamento empezó a nevar, ella entro a su departamento y se encontró con la mirada fría de su padre

Mimi: ya regrese

Sr. Tachikawa: ya me di cuenta

Mimi: (tomando valor) esta empezando a nevar

Sr. Tachikawa: ya lo se

Mimi: no vas a decir algo mas que eso??

Sr. Tachikawa: pues te diré...eres una niña sin madurar que tomas decisiones por que crees que puedes tomarlas por que si, te dejas influenciar mucho por las personas y que escoges muy mal a tus amigos, que tienes que decir a tu favor?

Mimi: solo tengo una pregunta

Sr. Tackikawa: escucho

Mimi: es verdad lo que dijiste...que si vivo en tu casa no modelare??

Sr. Tachikawa: claro que es verdad, es mas es una ley en esta casa

Mimi: de acuerdo, entendido

Mimi se fue a su habitación, tomo el teléfono y hablo con su amiga Lily, ella acepto que se quedara a vivir con ella, en el día nadie de la familia decía algo, Mimi espero a que fueran las 12:00 de la noche, empaco sus cosas se arropo y se salió por la puerta, abajo del edificio se encontraba su amiga, mientras se iba miro su antiguo departamento que nunca lo volvería a ver

*******************Fin del flash Back***********************************

Mimi: no quiero seguir recordando

Voz: que no quieres seguir recordando?

Mimi Lily...este nada

Lily: no me parece nada

Mimi: no enserio..pero por que estos conjuntos, son de verano y aquí hace mucho frió

Lily: pues no lo se pregúntale a Michael

Mimi: ok 

Mientras la joven buscaba su amigo en Odaiba...

Kari: es cierto que encontraste a Mimi??

Tk: si

Sora: no puedo creerlo, después de 10 años

Matt: 15..yo no la he visto desde hace 5 años

Davis: pero en que trabaja, que hace??

Tk: no lo se

Yolei: por que no le marcas de nuevo, tal vez tenia algo pendiente

Tk: de acuerdo, voy a llamarle

El joven tomo el teléfono y marco el numero

Voz: Buenas tardes, habla a la mansión de Liliana Mitsoriki, la mansión de la moda, mi nombre es Marina Siyutsuki, con quien desea hablar??

Tk: ^^U disculpe señorita..pero me acaba de dar todo un discurso 

Marina: lo siento si te aburrí, que desea??

Tk: deseo hablar con....

Marina: espere unos momentos tengo otra llamada, lo voy a pasar con otra operadora

Tk: no por favor no....

Voz: buenas tardes, habla a mansión de....

Tk: AY, YA NO ME DEN ESE DISCURSO QUE YO SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CON MIMI

Voz: eso lo hubiera dicho antes en unos momentos lo comunico

Mientras Tk esperaba sus amigos lo veían con una gotita en su cabeza

Kari: ^^U Amor...nunca habías gritado así

Tk: Bueno, es que me dieron un discurso y bueno me desespero

Voz: disculpe señor, pero la señorita esta ocupada, hable mas al rato

Tk: no..por favor no me cuelgue

La operadora le colgó y Tk estaba resignado

Kari: no te desanimes

Tk: de acuerdo

Mientras tanto en Nueva York....

Mimi: Michael..hasta que te encuentro...esos conjuntos que organizan??

Michael: los conjuntos no organizan nada, el que organiza soy yo 

Mimi: ^^U Michael, estoy diciéndote que están haciendo esos conjuntos

Michael: pues no están haciendo nada, solo están colgados en unos ganchos

Mimi: ^^U no Michael, que quieren decir ese conjuntos

Michael: quieren decir que te los vas a modelar

Mimi: que no Michael, para que están ahí

Michael: para que los modeles

Mimi: Michael, quiero decirte que por que son de verano si estamos en invierno

Michael: ah, pues explícate niña si no, no te entiendo, son para ir a Odaiba ahí los modelaras, en este momento están en verano

Mimi: ah se modelaran en Odaiba...espera un segundo...DIJISTE ODAIBA???

Michael: si...aun que no quieras iras con nosotros

Mimi se fue a su habitación estaba confundida, por un lado quería volver pera poder ver a sus amigos y por otra no quería encontrarse con su padre, cerro sus ojos y recordó nuevamente su escape

******************Inicio del Flash Back********************************

Mimi estaba en su habitación, lo tenia todo planeado, le dijo a Matt que se iba de su casa, y le pidió de favor que si podría mentirle a sus padres, que ella se había ido a Odaiba

Mimi: dios espero que funcione, pero mi mama se preocupara...ya lo se dejare una nota

Mimi se sentó en su escritorio saco una hoja rosa y una tina negra y escribió:

"Mama y Papa: 

Les quiero decir que mi sueño es modelar y que si tengo que irme de mi casa para formar mi sueño, pues lo haré, ya se como vivir, no me importa lo que pienses Papa, ya lo decidí y nada cambiara mi decisión, pero de todos modos les tendré un cariño especial por haberme cuidado, cuídense

                     Atte. Mimi Tachikawa"

La joven guardo la carta en su escritorio, por que cuando seria la hora de irse ella lo pondría en su cama para que lo leyeran

***********************Fin del Flash Back****************************

Mimi: y ahora regresare...esto me tormenta demasiado, mejor descansare un rato 

Mimi se acostó en su cama y se durmió esta ves soñó en la persona que más quería su Yamato Ishida

Continuara.............. 


	4. No puedo regresar

"Mi amor por ti........es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

No puedo regresar...........

Mimi despertó, fue al baño para lavarse la cara, puesto que ella había llorado nuevamente dormida,  se mojo la cara y tomo una toalla para secarse, luego miro el espejo recordando......

**************************Inicio del Flash Back******************************

_Lily veía a su amiga, ella estaba algo preocupada._

_Lily: Mimi si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas_

_Mimi: no, es solo que.......extrañare a mamá......_

_Lily: por eso, no lo hagas...._

_Mimi: No Lily, tengo un sueño y he tomado una decisión, no me sentiría bien con migo misma si no hago esto, por favor compréndeme......_

_Lily: claro que si amiga, para mí será un placer ayudarte, por que eres única y te ayudare cuando quieras_

_Matt: también cuentas con mi apoyo Mimi_

_Mimi: (sonrojada) Matt....._

_Matt: nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y tu me ayudaste a conseguir lo que quería, ahora yo te ayudare......_

_Mimi( sonrojada) muchas gracias Matt....._

_Matt: ahora será mejor que se vayan, no tiene que ser descubiertas......._

_Las dos jóvenes asintieron sonrientes mientras se iban dejando a Matt entre la nieve...._

*****************************Fin del Flash Back*****************************

Mimi: me dejare de esas cosas, ahora tengo que animarme para ir a Odaiba....

Michael: que bueno que pienses así, lo bueno es que verás a tus amigos

Mimi: si, pero lo malo es que veré a mi padre........

Michael: no te sientas así, no le veas las cosas malas a la vida, si no vivirás amargada 

Mimi: lo sé, pero.......

Michael: por favor Mimi, no puedes vivir así toda tu vida.......te invito algo de tomar..

Mimi: gracias Michael

Mientras tanto en Odaiba, Japón.......

Tk: bien, ahora sí, Mimi me escuchara (dijo el joven tomando el teléfono)

Kari: pero Tk, allá son las 10 de la noche, vamos, ya déjala en paz

Tk: eso nunca, la siguiente es la vencida

Kari: eso fue lo que dijiste las ultimas 60 veces......

Tk: no me desilusiones, hay que ser perseverante

Kari: como quieras, voy hacerte algo de cenar

Tk: aritatô (dijo el joven marcando)

El joven Takahishi estaba muy ilusionado, esta vez esperaba encontrar a Mimi, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto si volvían a decirle el mismo discurso, el cual ya se había aprendido....

Voz: buenas tardes....que tardes....son noches.....otra vez me quede dormida.......este....quien quiera que sea disculpe mi descuido......

Tk: (parpadeando dos veces confundido) disculpe señorita, esta no es la mansión de Liliana Mitsoriki, la mansión de la moda?

Voz: así es.....pero no tenías que darme un discurso......

Tk: disculpe señorita, pero cada vez que llamo me dan el mismo discurso siempre

Voz: en serio? Hablare muy seriamente con mis operadoras.......

Tk: disculpe....con quien hablo....

Voz: con la dueña de esta mansión, Liliana Mitsoriki......

Tk: ya veo, mucho gusto señorita........disculpe......se encuentra Mimi?

Lily: Mimi? la conoces?

Tk: si, soy su amigo de infancia.....

Lily: vaya.....mucho gusto...aun que Mimi no me ha dicho nada......ni me dijo nada.....voy hablar con ella.....

Tk: ^^UU señorita, no deseo molestarla, por que habla con su yo interior, pero dígame se encuentra Mimi?

Lily: (sonrojada) lo siento mucho, en serio.....bueno, déjame ver........MICHAEL........MIMI.......ESTAN?

Takeru estaba que no creía lo que escuchaba, siempre las operadoras le colgaban por cualquier cosa, de hecho el no podía gritarles por que les colgaba, pero ella lo hacía con tanta libertad......pues claro era la dueña de esa mansión.....

Lily: lo siento, al parecer se fueron a tomar algo, pero dime tu numero y le diré a Mimi que se comunique con tigo, vale?

Tk: Eh?....yo....v.....vale........mira mi numero es...........

Mientras tanto Mimi y Michael................

Michael: Jack, trae a mi un coñac, un poco de ron y un poco de cerveza.......así y dame un poco de agua y tu que quieres?

Mimi: o.oU que bueno que no quieres nada  bueno.......quiero solo un vaso con agua......

Michael: vamos Mimi....seguramente quieres algo mas

Mimi: bueno, una piña colada con ron, y por favor Jack, ponle chocolate y fresa alrededor del vaso y vainilla en mi bebida

Jack: O.O vainilla en la piña colada?

Mimi: así es

Jack: O.O y alrededor del vaso chocolate y fresa?

Mimi: sí, que sea líquida ok

Jack: O.OUUU ok......que rara mujer.....pero no se le quita lo linda

Michael: peor que asco Mimi

Mimi: claro que no Michael, mi primer sueño de la infancia era tener una repostería, y bueno, en Odaiba mi mama y yo hacíamos muchas combinaciones raras y esa fue una de ellas y nos gusto de maravilla a las dos..........

Mimi dejo de sonreí y puso una cara mas triste

Michael: vamos Mimi, no te pongas así.........

Mimi: Michael....no quiero ir a Odaiba......no quiero regresar.........

Michael: no te preocupes, tus amigos te extrañan mucho, tendrás la oportunidad de ver a tu madre, a Sora, Kari, Tai......a tu queridísimo Matt.....

Mimi: (sonrojada) pero que cosas dices

Michael: deja eso para después, ahora toma tu experimento de laboratorio y tómatelo

Mimi: eres un grosero.....pero aun así te quiero

Michael: claro soy un amor.....

Mimi: Sí como no (dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida)

Michael intento convencer a Mimi de que fuera, hasta que ella se harta de decirle que no y le dijo que sí, los dos se fueron nuevamente a la mansión y Michael dejo a Mimi en su habitación, ella se tiro en su cama y cerro los ojos....

Mimi: y aun así, no quiero ir..........no puedo regresar....no puedo.............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Me tarde mucho, lo siento mucho, me disculpo por si hay alguien que esta leyendo es te fic ¬¬ si no de todos modos me disculpo


	5. En camino a mi pasado

"Mi amor por ti....es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

                 En camino a mi pasado........

Los rayos del sol empezaban a penetrar por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación de la joven Tachikawa, ella estaba dormida, soñado los tormentos de su niñez y su adolescencia, no podía evitarlo, poco a poco la joven empieza a abrir los ojos, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, al darse cuenta de donde estaba suspiro de alivio, se levanto y fue directamente a la ventana, recorrió por completo las cortinas, abrió las ventanas y saco la cabeza para sentir la corriente de aire 

Michael: Muy buenos días preciosa (dijo le joven entrando a la habitación)

Mimi: Buenos días Michael (dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo)

Michael: prepárate linda, que dentro de unas cuantas horas nos iremos a Odaiba

Mimi: de acuerdo (dijo mientras volvía a sacar la cabeza por la ventana)

Michael miro por ultima vez a Mimi y se retiro, Mimi miro la puerta y se recargo en la pared

Mimi: en cuestión de horas estaré de vuelta (dijo con tristeza)

Mientras tanto en Odaiba................

Kari: Que bonito es ir de compras, no crees Sora? 

Sora: Claro que sí

Tai: y sobre todo cuando existen hombres que cargan todas las cosas que compran 

Sora: no te quejes

Joe: no puedo creer que me convencieron

Koushiro: Y crees que yo si? Debería estar en mi computadora

Kari: para que? Para estar escribiendo? Koushiro tu necesitas aire fresco

Koushiro: lo sé...pero no debería cargar lo que compras

Sora: es que deben de ser caballerosos

Kari y Sora se miraron y se empezaron a reír

Las chicas siguieron caminado mientras entraban a tiendas, ellas iban muy divertidas y muy atrás de ellas las seguían los chicos cargando un montón de paquetes y bolsas

Sora: Kari por que te detienes?

Kari miro un cartel en una tiendo de ropa y se detuvo a leerlo, después de un rato los chicos llegaron

Tk: y a ustedes que les pasa?

Sora: no lo sé, solo Kari se detuvo a ver este cartel

Kari: Sora, aquí dice que mañana por la tarde habrá una exhibición......aquí dice que los mas hermosas modelos vendrán con los modelos mas convenientes para este verano

Sora: (con estrellitas en los ojos)  en serio?

Kari: sí.......por que no vamos?

Sora: claro que iremos...no es así Tai

Tai: pero yo....

Kari: tu también puedes ir verdad Tk

Tk: bueno.....este....

Sora: y que me dice Superior?

Joe: yo......

Kari: y tu Izzy?

Izzy: la verdad.......

Sora: que dices tu Matt?

Matt miró a Sora con cara de pocos amigos

Matt: déjame ver si entiendo la situación...me hablas de repente y me convierto en tu lacayo, después tengo que soportar este montón de cosas y que tu y Kari sean unas pericas que nunca se callan, y después de soportarte desde el Viernes supones que yo vaya a una exhibición de modas?

Sora: Exacto

Matt: a que hora quieres que te recoja?

Sora: déjame ver a las 12 estaría bien

Tai: eso si que no, yo te voy a llevar

Tk: pues yo también voy, no pierdo nada ver a una chicas hermosas modelar

Kari: disculpa que dijiste no te escuche, acaso dijiste chicas hermosas modelar?

Tk: bueno yo....

Joe: yo también iré, me ayudara despejarme un poco del estudio

Koushiro: de acuerdo, cuenten con migo

Sora: entonces....mañana nos veremos en la plaza de Tokio a las 12 (dijo la joven emocionada)

Mientras tanto en New York

Michael: Mimi ya nos vamos al aeropuerto (dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de Mimi)

Mimi estaba sentada enfrente cepillando su cabello

Mimi: esta bien, solo dame unos minutos más

Michael: (confundido) de acuerdo.....pero no tardes (se fue)

Mimi dejo el cepillo a un lado y bajo la mirada

****************************Inicio del Flash Back**************************** 

Lily: Mimi pronto llegaremos al aeropuerto 

_Mimi: estas segura que existen vuelos después de la media noche?_

_Lily: (mientras le guiñaba el ojo) claro ,y si no te apuras se nos hará tarde, apúrate_

_Mimi se detuvo, Lily lo noto y regreso junto a ella_

_Lily: que sucede?_

_Mimi: la nieve..........es blanca.....el blanco significa pureza_

_Lily: Mimi.....se que esto es difícil para ti, pero te prometo que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda....además Michael esta de tu lado_

_Mimi: lo sé Lily...pero....no nada olvídalo....será mejor que nos apuremos (dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa)_

_Lily: de acuerdo Mimi, nos espera un largo viaje (dijo mientras caminaba alegremente)_

_Mimi comenzó a caminar, viendo a su amiga mientras fingía una sonrisa, le quería decir que tenía miedo de dejar este lugar y nunca volverlo a ver, que por su sueño sentía que arruinaría toda su vida, que sentía que mejor era no irse...pero la decisión estaba tomada, no podía echarse para atrás......._

*************************Fin del Flash Back*********************************

Mimi: (amarrándose el cabello) aun pienso que no debí hacerlo, pero todo no se hubiera cumplido mi sueño y no hubiera tenido estos amigos......aun que extraño a mis antiguos amigos....espero no verlos......no quiero.......todavía no estoy lista para afrontarlo

Michael: Lista Mimi?

Mimi: Sí ya vamonos (dijo sonriendo)

Mimi salió de la enorme mansión y subió a una hermosa limosina, Michael y Lily hablaban muy amenamente, Mimi suspiro levemente y miro la ventana

Mientras tanto en Odaiba............

Sra.: Tachikawa: mira cielo, escuche en la radio que habrá una exhibición de moda, quieres ir?

Sr. Tachikawa: sabes que por esa estupidez ni hija se fue de mi casa

Sra. Tachikawa: bueno, si no quieres ir pues no, iré con el vecino

Sr. Tachikawa: me estas diciendo que vas a ir a una exhibición sin mí y con un hombre distinto a mí?

Sra. Tachikawa: así es....yo quiero ir

Sr. Tachikawa: esta bien, tu ganas, iré a esa estúpida exhibición

Sra. Tachikawa: muchas gracias (dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)

En el aeropuerto de New York.......

Lily: Mimi, pronto nos iremos......Odaiba y todo Japón conocerá la moda en serio...y déjame decirte que saldrás en radio y televisión....lo más interesante es que nadie sabe tu nombre.......Michael me pidió que no se lo diera a nadie

Mimi: pues claro.......él quiere que todos los que me verán se queden impactados (dijo sonriendo)

Lily abrazó a su amiga

Lily: (susurrándole al oído) para l que quieras puedes contar con migo

Michael: chicas....ya es hora de irnos

Lily: ya vamos....vamos Mimi (sonriendo)

Mimi: (devolviéndole la sonrisa) sí

 A los pocos minutos ya estaban en el avión, Mimi estaba sentada a lado de Michael, estaban en primera clase, al igual que todas las modelos, todas las jóvenes modelos estaban emocionadas, Mimi sonrió al ver que todas estaban muy nerviosas al igual que emocionadas, la joven Tachikawa volteo a ver la ventana y admirar el paisaje

Mimi: _"Estaré lista para esto? No sé....si me encuentro a mis amigos juro que me muero......como reaccionaría al verme mi padre....y mi madre........esto es tan repentino......no sé si pueda soportar estar en Odaiba" (_pensó la joven con tristeza)

Michael: Mimi estoy seguro que pase lo que pase....tu serás fuerte y contaras con nuestro apoyo (sonriendo) sobre todo el mío.....por que somos amigos...y te tengo un gran cariño...así que todo puedes contar con migo

Mimi: claro Michael ya lo sé (dijo la joven mientras lo abrasaba)

Mimi se tranquilizo un poco gracias a Michael, son imaginar que se encontrara con las personas que pensaba evitar y un gran desastre estará por ocurrir, ignorando eso se quedo dormida...............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

^O^ ya me regañaron por no actualizar este fic ^^UUU

Lo siento mucho, pero ya esta....espero que las que le estén leyendo les guste este capitulo, para la otra actualizare mas rápido este fic y subiere otras de mis obras ^O^ 


	6. De regreso a casa

"Mi amor por ti......es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

                           De regreso a casa.............

Michael: Mimi....preciosa despierta ya llegamos (dijo mientras movía ligeramente el hombro puesto que ahí estaba acorrucada Mimi)

Mimi: Eh?

Michael: ya llegamos

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y espero a que las demás modelos bajaran, bajo junto a Michael, estaba nerviosa, llevaba mucho que no venía nuevamente a esa ciudad, la cuidad en la que nació, creció y conoció a sus amigos del alma, pero ese aeropuerto la hacia recordar

************************Inicio del Flash Back********************************

Sora estaba en el aeropuerto junto con Kari y Mimi, las tres jóvenes esperaban la llegada de la Sra. Takenouchi puesto que se había ido para ver una exposición de arreglos florales y no pudo llevar a su hija

_Kari: y Sora....dime....te convertirás en florista?_

_Sora: no......creo que seré mejor una diseñadora (dijo con una gran sonrisa)_

_Kari: yo quisiera tener un kinder, una pequeña escuela _

_Mimi: como las envidio....no tengo idea de que voy a estudiar_

_Sora: bueno...te quedaría....hacer pasteles...así abrirías una gran cadena de pastelerías y reposterías.....por que cocinas muy rico las cosas dulces...._

_Kari: o cantante........tienes una hermosa voz....._

_Mimi: pues no lo sé (dijo con tristeza)_

_Sora y Kari se miraron por unos momentos, en eso se les vino una idea, como si se la hubieran dicho telepáticamente_

_Sora Y Kari: podrías ser modelo_

_Mimi: Que?_

_Sora: modelo....te quedaría muy bien....._

_Mimi: modelar yo?_

_Kari: además tienes un cuerpo perfecto, te quedarían de maravilla_

_Mimi: pues....._

_Sora: y eres muy linda.......eres perfecta para ser modelo...._

_Mimi: (sonrojada) ustedes creen?_

_Kari: claro que sí......serías la modelo más hermosa del mundo_

_Sora: no te parece genial?_

_Mimi: pues me gusta la idea......ya sé.....se lo diré a mi papa y mi mama la semana que entra.....esta semana serpa para informarme bien....._

_Sora y Kari: y nosotras te ayudaremos_

_Las tres jóvenes se sonrieron y acto seguido se abrazaron como buenas amigas_

**************************Fin del Flash Back********************************

Lily: te viene muchos recuerdos este lugar no es así?

Mimi: si.......recuerdo que aquí fue cuando decidí ser modelo.......fue una semana antes de irme.......

Michael: Mimi tu has estado aquí?

Mimi: Michael.....aquí nací y crecí

Michael: ^^UUUUUU es cierto, lo olvide por un segundo

Después de recoger las maletas se fueron al hotel, todas las modelos estaban emocionadas, Michael y Lily dejaron a Mimi descansar al hotel por que ellos tenían que planificar todo para el día siguiente.............

Mientras tanto en una parte de Odaiba..............

Kari: estoy emocionada hermano (dijo la joven saltando en la cama)

Tai: calma Kari...ya casi eres toda una mujer y tu saltando

Kari: lo siento...pero saber que vamos a ver una exposición de modas.....me emociona

Tai: bueno.....será mejor que te duermas temprano o te quedarás dormida y no iremos a la expo

Kari: claro que sí......me pregunto que me llevare mañana (mientras buscaba en el closet)

Tai: creo que mañana será un largo día (resignado)

Tai miraba a su hermana como sacaba trajes y vestidos los miraba y luego los lanzaba diciendo "No este no" tanto tiempo había pasado hasta que se hizo de noche

Tai: Kari ya es hora de dormir (fastidiado)

Kari: lo sé...pero no sé que ponerme.....quiero estar fabulosa....

Tai: has pensado combinar faldas, blusas zapatos y calcetas?

Kari: que fácil decirlo (enojada)

Tai: mira....toma esa blusa negra, ahora toma esa mini-falda azul marino, y ponte las mini-botas blancas con calcetas blancas y déjate el pelo suelto con una diadema de color negro

Kari: o.o eres mi hermano Tai?

Tai: que quieres decir? ¬¬

Kari: ya que estas de diseñador de modas...lo aprovechare......dime...que perfume uso?

Tai: cerezo blanco, solo un poco....no mucho.......que sea muy poco como si no lo trajeras......

Kari: esta bien....buenas noches (dijo subiéndose en la cama)

Tai apago la luz, mientras Kari se acomodaba para dormirse, en eso sonó el teléfono

Tai: bueno?

Matt: (al otro lado del teléfono) Tai? Soy yo, Yamato

Tai: que paso?

Matt: no puedo dormir

Tai: Y? Cuanta ovejas

Matt: no es eso....tengo un presentimiento......

Tai: un presentimiento?

Matt: si....no te has preguntado si tal vez nos encontremos a Mimi?

Tai: a Mimi? No lo creó.....además supongo que ya nos olvido...ahora tranquilízate y déjame dormir

Matt: bueno no te enojes....nos vemos luego....adiós......

Tai colgó el teléfono y se acostó para dormirse 

Tai: (pensando) nos habrá olvidado Mimi? Solo espero que no........

Continuara........................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Que chafa......pero bueno....que más das.....el siguiente capitulo va a estar mas largo...así que quien lo este leyendo se va a cansar, pero les va a gustar se los prometo, como dices.....lo mejor para el final  ^_~


	7. Enfrentandome a mi pasado I

"Mi amor por ti..............es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

              Encontrándome con mi pasado...............(Primera Parte)

Mimi se levanto temprano, no pudo dormir, tenía un presentimiento, aun no salía el sol, Mimi se puso un abrigo café y se salió del hotel, empezó a caminar, a recorrer lo que era su antigua cuidad, Mimi se detuvo enfrente de su antiguo edificio, miro su departamento, las luces estaban prendidas.

Mimi: como cuando vine después de mi partida(dijo con tristeza)

La joven comenzó a caminar hacía su departamento mientras recordaba

***********************Inicio del Flash Back*********************************

Mimi estaba enfrente de su departamento, las luces estaban prendidas, había pasado 3 años desde que se fue, apenas era una modelo principiante, le mintió a Michael diciéndole que se iba a España para conocer el lugar donde modelaría dentro de unos meses, ella miro que las luces estaban prendidas, Mimi iba a pasar, aun conservaba la llave, quería pedir disculpas y saber como estaban, pero......

_Sra. Tachikawa: por favor, háblale, sé que esta en Estados Unidos con Michael_

_Sr. Tachikawa: pues que bueno, ese muchacho es muy bueno, espero que tolere todos sus caprichos_

_Sra. Tachikawa: vamos, ya olvídalo, ya han pasado 3 años, háblale_

_Sr. Tachikawa: y yo por que? Yo no soportaría escuchar su voz nuevamente........._

_Mimi se impresiono, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_

_Mimi: (como susurro) entonces no me quiere volver a ver? Me odias papa? _

_Sra. Tachikawa: pero  que cosas dices...._

_Sr. Tachikawa: no soportaría escuchar su risa, es cucharla decirme que su sueño se volvió realidad...no lo soportaría........  _

_Mimi ya no quiso seguir escuchando, solo salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo deseando no haber ido ahí_

******************************Fin del Flash Back****************************

Mimi se detuvo en la puerta, recargo su cabeza en ella y dio un fuerte suspiro

Mimi: aun sigue aquí...mi casa

La joven miro a un lado de la puerta, estaba el timbre y su apellido arriba

Mimi: Tachikawa (dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el letrero)

Mimi dio un fuerte suspiro, se dio la media vuelta y se fue lentamente, en eso se salió su padre a recoger el periódico, el cual lo había dejado afuera, sintió una fina fragancia de chocolate

Sr. Tachikawa: chocolate?

El señor miro a su izquierda y vio una silueta femenina que se alejaba lentamente, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y color marrón

Sr. Tachikawa: Mimi? No...no puede ser (dijo desilusionado) ella nunca regresara (dijo mientras entraba resignado a su casa)

***

Ya empezaba a amanecer, Michael se despertó por los rayitos de sol que pasaba por su ventana

Michael: bueno, hoy es el día......

Michael se levanto muy animado, fue directamente a la habitación de Mimi, y la encontró vacía, se alarmo

Michael: tal vez fue al restaurante

Michael bajo y busco a Mimi, y no la encontró

Michael: bueno, Michael eres un hombre civilizado y controlas muy bien tus emociones, que no te gane el pánico y no empieces a gritar, tienes que conservar la calma....estar tranquilo

Michael se sentó en el recibidor, pasaron unos minutos

Michael: POR DIOS, NO PUEDO, MIMI DONDE ESTAS? 

Michael fue a la habitación de Lily, al cual estaba dormida

Michael: (saltando a la cama de la joven) MIMI, DONDE ESTA?

Lily: eh? (dijo adormilada)

Michael: (tomándola por los hombros y agitándola) MIMI.....DONDE ESTA?

Lily: (mareada) de............de.............que..........que.........hablas?

Michael: MIMI....DONDE ESTA?

Lily: no lo sé, no la he visto

Michael: eso quiere decir que esta perdida

Lily: Michael, no pierdas la calma, somos personas adultas y sabemos comportarnos, no hay que dejar que nos gane la preocupación

Michael y Lily se vieron fijamente por unos segundos

Michael y Lily: MIMI!!! DONDE ESTAS???

Michael le aviso a los policías de ahí y todos se pusieron a buscar como locos, Michael después de mucho tiempo se puso a fumar como antes, y Lily se puso a buscar junto con los policías

***

Kari miraba a su hermano, quien dormía placidamente, la joven Yagami había visto como Sora despertaba a Tai cuando estaba profundamente dormido, Kari beso dulcemente la mejilla de su hermano, el solo dio un gemido y se volteo

Kari: si, pasa lo mismo con Sora....ahora

Kari se fue tranquilamente y trajo una cubeta llena de agua, y con una gran sonrisa le tiro en la cara el agua

Tai: SORA BASTA!!!

Kari: buenos días hermano (sonriendo)

Tai: (¬¬) otra Sora....Sora junior

Kari: vamos no te enojes con migo, no me odies por ser bonita (dijo con una dulce sonrisa)

Tai: (suspirando) pues ya ni modo, por que me levantaste?

Kari: por que quedamos de ir con Sora a las 12 y tu no estas listo

Tai: de acuerdo ya voy

***

Mientras todos buscaban como locos a Mimi, ella estaba dormida en un bosque por la Torre de Tokio, ella solía quedarse dormida ahí junto con Kari y Sora, por casualidad iba pasando Joe, quien iba de regreso a su casa, puesto que acababa de hacer un examen, Joe estaba algo cansado y fue al bosque, se sentó y se recostó

Joe: chocolate? (dijo con los ojos cerrados) huele a chocolate

Joe se volvió a levantar y empezó a buscar de donde prevenía ese dulce aroma, hasta que la vio, una dulce figura femenina acostada en el pasto, Joe se acerco sigilosamente, quería saber quien era esa dulce joven, se sentó cerca de ella y la miro por unos minutos

Joe: Mimi-san? (parpadeo dos veces confundido)

Joe se acerco mucho mas a la joven y le susurro algo al oído, después espero pacientemente a que reaccionara, poco a poco la joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada fija de Joe

Mimi: Joe Sempai?

Joe: Hi

Mimi: peor cuento tiempo de no verlo Joe Sempai (sonriendo)

Joe: tienes razón....creo que fueron 15 años 

Mimi abrazó a Joe dejando a este sorprendido

Mimi: me da mucho gusto de reencontrarme con usted

Joe: (sonrojado) por que.....por que siempre me hablas con mucho respeto?

Mimi: por que usted es el Sempai (se separo de él) y yo siempre lo he admirado....recuerdo que mi madre me decía que tenía debería tenerle respeto a un Sempai (sonriendo)

Joe: ya veo......oye...y a que se debe tu visita?

Mimi: es que voy a modelar aquí...a las 12

Joe: modelar? A las 12? En el edificio Central de Odaiba?

Mimi: (parpadeando dos veces confundida) Como sabes? (nerviosa)

Joe: por que Kari y Sora van a ir

A la joven se le detuvo la respiración, se quedo paralizada, no sabía que hacer, era cierto, quería verlos pero no de esa forma, le alegraba ver a Joe, pero...saber que sus mejores amigas irían a verla modelar? Eso si que la atemorizo

Joe miro la reacción de Mimi, supuso que tal vez no deseaba verlos, iba a decir algo pero el sonido de un celular lo dejo con la palabra en la boca

Mimi: Mimi Tachikawa buenos días

???: MIMI!! DONDE ESTABAS? TE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO COMO LOCOS!!!!

Mimi: ^^UUUU lo siento...no quería preocu.......

???: CASI ME UN INFARTO

Mimi: Calma Michael.....ya entendía no tienes por que gritarme ^^UUU

Michael: es que oye, hasta me puse a fumar......media cuidad te esta buscando.....

Mimi: de acuerdo......de acuerdo........iré al hotel...tranquilo (cuelga)

Mimi miro a Joe, quien la miraba sorprendido

Mimi: no les hagas caso......es que me salí sin permiso...bueno....tengo que irme

Mimi estaba apunto de irse cuando Joe la tomo

Joe: no te preocupes...no les diré a los demás que te he visto

Mimi: arigato

Después de eso Mimi se fue tranquilamente dejando a Joe sorprendido

***

La señora Tachikawa ya estaba lista para irse, estaba muy contenta, aun que le señor no, le ponía triste saber que su hija se fue por eso

Sra. Tachikawa: ya vamonos amor(sonriendo)

Sr. Tachikawa: ya voy (sin ánimos)

Los dos salieron, en todo el camino no articularon palabra alguna, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, llegaron, guardaron el carro y mientras iban al edificio se encontraron con los elegidos, todos estaban menos Joe, quien había justificado su retraso

Sra. Tachikawa: Sora....Kari.....como están?

Sora: muy bien señora

Kari: gracias por preguntar

Tai: buenas tarde señora

Koushiro: hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos

Sra. Tachikawa: tienes razón Izzy, pero miren como han cambiado.....ahora son todos unos adultos

Tai: bueno...todavía nos falta madurar

Sr. Tachikawa: se van a quedar platicando o van a entrar

Sra. Tachikawa: ya vamos (a los elegidos) no le hagan caso, últimamente ha estado muy irritable

Después de eso todos se metieron al edificio, los elegidos y los padres de Mimi se sentaron en primera fila por haber llegado temprano, todos estaban muy animado para ver la exhibición, ignorando que esa exhibición se convertir de un sueño encantador a una pesadilla que nunca se debió pensar

Continuara................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento mucho!!!!!!

Es que no tenía Internet y no podía subir la historia.....además que cuando tuve aun no la tenía terminada

Los siento mucho!!!!!


	8. Enfrentandome a mi pasado II

*****************************************************************

**Nota: **Perdón por la demora, pero me emocione con HP y olvide por completo este fic :p

Le doy muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews: 

_Yo_

_Kaitou ama a chiaki_

_Kaoru Himura_

_Ahpa_

_Mer_

_In_

_Hiiiii ^^U (no me culpen así lo puso)_

_Andrea_

_Hikari Blossom (mi buena amiga)_

_Mimiadulta _

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a continuar la historia :D 

***************************************************************

"Mi amor por ti...........es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

Encontrándome con mi pasado...............(Segunda parte)

Todos estaban sentados, la señora Tachikawa estaba muy emocionada, al igual que Kari y Sora, el señor Tachikawa no quería ver la exhibición, por que por culpa de la moda había perdido lo que mas quería y cuidaba como un tesoro, que la sobre protegía y amaba, su hija, su Mimi, que se había ido por eso

***************************Inicio del Flash Back**************************

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que se fue, los dos estaban en la sala, estaba muy tristes, mas de lo normal, como no había nada que ver en la tele, su hija siempre, claro antes, les hacía cosas tan graciosas que se les pasaba el tiempo, en eso empezó la platica Sra. Tachikawa: por favor, háblale, sé que esta en Estados Unidos con Michael 

_Sr. Tachikawa: pues que bueno, ese muchacho es muy bueno, espero que tolere todos sus caprichos_

_Sra. Tachikawa: vamos, ya olvídalo, ya han pasado 3 años, háblale_

_Sr. Tachikawa: y yo por que? Yo no soportaría escuchar su voz nuevamente........_

_Sra. Tachikawa: pero que cosas dices...._

_Sr. Tachikawa: no soportaría escuchar su risa, es cucharla decirme que su sueño se volvió realidad...no lo soportaría........ _

_Sra. Tachikawa: Pero que cosas dices??_

_Sr. Tachikawa: Es que, te lo juro, si escucharía su voz, me pondría a llorar en el teléfono, por que reconozco mi error, pero ella no deseara escucharme, no, ya no_

_La señora Tachikawa solo lo miraba con tristeza mientras que el se ponía las manos en la cara, lo único que podía hacer, era consolar a su esposo, por eso lo abrazó fuertemente _

************************Fin del Flash Back*******************************

Voz: Bien, señoras y señores, jóvenes y señoritas, ahora les mostraremos lo mejor de la línea de moda que hay en todo el mundo para el verano, y como saben, en este lugar aparecerá a la modelo más hermosa que tuvo este medio, algunos modelos son ideas de ella y otros sobre su representante, bueno, mi trabajo es explicarle como va el conjunto y de que calidad tiene

Poco a poco las modelos iban saliendo, con los más hermosos modelos que cualquiera se pueda imaginar, algunos eran tops, otros ombligueras, faldas, pantalones, shorts, y de todo tipo, muy hermosos, Tai y Takeru recibieron unos cuantos golpes  por parte de sus mujeres, por quedarse embobados diciendo cosas como 'Que linda es esa modelo' ¿qué hermosa cadera y cintura' y cosas así, lo cual así reír a Joe, Koushiro y Matt, aun que era muy divertido Joe estaba muy nervioso, en cualquier momento saldría Mimi y aquí se encontraban sus padres, eso no se lo esperaba, solo rezaba por que no pasara nada malo

Voz: y ahora, para cerrar con broche de oro, lo que estaban esperando, el modelo más exótico y hermoso,  para este verano, los exhibirá la mejor modelo, la cual muchas ya la conocen, para ustedes Mimi Tachikawa

Sr. Tachikawa: (levantándose de su asiento) QUE?

La señora Tachikawa no tenía palabras, todos los elegidos se sorprendieron (excepto Joe) todos se quedaron congelados, finalmente la vería otra vez, a su mejor amiga, a la chica dueña del emblema de la sinceridad, se apagaron todas las luces y en el escenario apareció una luz, de ahí salió Mimi, con su cabello chocolate suelto con un listón negro como diadema, con un top café que tenía como plumas negras alrededor, un pantalón-falda de cadera del mismo color con las mismas plumas negras alrededor de la cadera

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la voz decía de que estaba hecho el conjunto, Mimi aun no notaba la presencia de sus amigos y padres, solo sonreía y modelaba, cuando la voz termino de explicar, salieron Michael y Lily, la voz explicaba quien eran ellos, todos aplaudían muy contentas, los elegidos y la madre de Mimi, todos, excepto él

Sr. Tachikawa: MIMI TACHIKAWA, BAJATE DE ESE ESCENARIO

Mimi volteo a ver de donde provenía esa voz tan conocida para ella

Mimi: pa....papa (pálida)

Sr. Tachikawa: MIMI TACHIKAWA, HE ORDENADO ALGO (dirigiéndose al escenario)

Lily: quien es ese, amargado? (susurro a Michael)

Michael: el padre de Mimi

Lily: pues que cambiado esta

Sr. Tachikawa: como te atreves? Faltaste a una regla mía

Mimi: no....no es cierto....tu...tu me dijiste que en tu techo no podría ser modelo, por eso

Sr. Tachikawa: por eso te fuiste, claro que lo recuerdo, ahora estas feliz? Tu cuerpo ni tuyo ya es, lo estas regalando

Mimi: de que hablas?

Sr. Tachikawa: (subiendo al escenario) Entiende niña, esto no es una profesión, es una perdida de tiempo

Mimi: ya, no soy una niña, ya crecí, tengo mi casa, un empleo

Sr. Tachikawa:  numero uno, creciste físicamente, pero mentalmente eres una niña, dos, esa casa no es tuya, de seguro no puedes ir a ningún lado sin causar un escándalo, esa casa, como tu le llamas esta llena de sirvientes, trabajo y nunca te dejan en paz, y tercero, esto no es un empleo es una forma elegante de prostituirte

Michael: (enojado) de que esta hablando?

Sr. Tachikawa: tu (señalando a Michael) fuiste quien la hizo así, por que demonios tenías que ayudarles a salir del país, que no te das cuenta que Mimi podría tener una carrera profesional real?? Tu fuiste quien le arruinaste su vida.....no tu no fuiste.......fuiste parte y lo sigues siento....pero tu no fuiste el causante........todo fue culpa de tus amigas (dirigiéndose a Mimi) las que te metieron esas ideas locas en la cabeza, ellas no te querían realmente, por que te hicieron caer muy bajo

Mimi: Sora y Kari son mis mejores amigas, ellas me hicieron ver mi verdadera vocación, se que no las llame antes, pero son buenas y yo las quiero.....y....y......y....y no me importa si eres mi padre, tu, no tienes derecho de decirme que hacer o no, ya estoy grande y puedo tomar mis decisiones

Sr. Tachikawa: entonces, si eso es verdad, por que no volviste? Después de seguir tu sueño, por que no regresaste, tu madre estuvo muy preocupada, eso quiso decir que te estaban atando, apuesto a que tu no querías regresar por miedo a mi

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, era cierto, no quería ir, además se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, una multitud estaba presenciando sus problemas familiares

Lily: usted no tiene derecho de hablarle a su hija así

Sr. Tachikawa: ella no es mi hija si se comporta así, tan inmadura

Mimi: para tu información, si regrese (su padre se sorprendió) regrese después de tres años, tomando todo mi valor para verte, pero cuando llegue......tu no me soportabas, ni siquiera me querías hablar por teléfono, ni siquiera escucharme lo soportarías, eso es, yo lo oí, además tu dijiste que ya no soy tu hija, pues bien, yo no lo soy, te cumplo tu deseo

Después de decir eso, Mimi se salió corriendo de ahí, pasando a un lado de sus amigos, la Señora Tachikawa se desmayo por el show que acababa de dar su esposo, después de tantos años y él todavía regañándola

Sr. Tachikawa: Que? Por que me miran? Nunca han visto como un padre reprende a su hija?

Michael: es que usted no la reprende, usted quiere atarla a su lado por siempre, no ha entendido que Mimi, desde sus 15 años ya es independiente? Que tiene sueños fijos? Metas? Su hija ahora tiene una vida, y mientras yo este vivo, no dejaré que se la quite, aun que me mate, Mimi es lo mas importante para mi y mi objetivo en la vida, es verla feliz, y usted no va a ser nadie para quitarle su felicidad

Michael y Lily se fueron corriendo detrás de Mimi, dejando al padre consternado, si tan solo supieron lo que él sabe, lo que el y su esposa sufrieron por eso, si tan solo comprendieran por que se enoja tanto por eso

Tai: con que por eso se fue, tu lo sabias Matt....Matt...Matt??? oigan donde esta Matt??

Izzy: no lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos momentos

Kari: chicos podrían ayudarnos, la señora Tachikawa pesa mucho

Tai: eh? Claro

Ninguno de los elegidos noto que Matt había salido en el mismo instante en el que había salido Mimi, estaba preocupado, el estaba al tanto del por que había huido de su casa, peor no importaba ahora, debía consolarla como varías veces en el pasado

***

Mimi lloraba desconsoladamente cerca de una fuente que estaba por ahí, se sentí muy mal, no quería que pasara, lo imagino, pero nunca pensó que se realizaría, era algo que le dolía tanto, sobre todo le dolió lo que ella dijo, que ya no era mas su hija, lo había dicho sin pensar, mientras estaba confundida, una mano toco suavemente su hombro, lo cual hizo voltear a la joven Tachikawa

¿?: Una chica tan linda como tu, no debería esta llorando (sonriendo) te ves mejor cuando sonríes

Mimi: Matt.......

***

Lily y Michael habían perdido el rastro de Mimi, y como ya estaban cansados de buscarla se sentaron un rato

Lily: dios, que amargado se puso

Michael: bueno, creo que lo conozco debe de ser algo que le paso para que se enojara tanto

Lily: pero no debió de hacer eso, que vergüenza le debió de dar a Mimi cuando la regaño enfrente del escenario

Michael: pero, aun que sea su padre no dejare que estropee su felicidad

Se miraron

Lily: creo que estamos tomando diferentes temas, no crees?

Michael: pues sí, será mejor que la sigamos buscando

Los dos se pararon y siguieron buscando a su amiga, sin saber que ya estaba siendo consolada por una persona muy especial para ella

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Bien, lo sé creo que me salió mas corto, espero que me perdonen, ya ven lo que hace HP, pero bueno, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta luego


	9. Un secreto olvidado

"Mi amor por ti.......es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

                Un secreto olvidado...................

Los elegidos estaban cohibidos, la actitud del Sr. Tachikawa les asustaba, como si les prendieran un foco en la mente, se hicieron hipótesis del por que Mimi se había ido de Japón, Sora y Hikari estaban realmente enojadas con el padre de su amiga, como era posible que un hombre odiara tanto la moda y todo lo que se refería a ella, que nunca entendió lo que verdaderamente quería su hija? En esos momentos seguían en la sala donde se presentaron las modelos, al parecer ninguno se espero que terminara así, hasta las modelos se quedaron extrañadas, y no es para más.

Mimi, una chica inocente, gentil, risueña, compasiva, y dulce podría ser hija un padre frío, cruel e injusto, todos estaban consternados, Takeru se sentía mal, quería mucho a su 'hermana' Mimi, como verla sufrir, y cada vez que veía al padre de Mimi, el joven Takahishi sentía tal odio hacia el que tenía ganas de estrangularlo en ese momento, de no ser por Joe que intentaba consolarlos o animarlo, aun que se sentía tan mal como todos, por no haberle avisado a Mimi, tenía una responsabilidad con ser el mayor de los elegidos.

La Sra. Tachikawa, aun no había despertado de su trance, seguía desmayada, Sora y Kari intentaban despertarla, Tai seguía buscando por la sala a Matt, pero no encontró nada, Koushiro y Takeru estaban con Joe, el superior de ambos le tomaba los hombro, como diciéndoles que no odiaran al padre de Mimi (aun que muy dentro de él, al igual que Takeru, quería matarlo) y el Sr. Tachikawa estaba cruzado de brazos en una silla lejos de los elegidos y su esposa, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y estaba que sacaba fuego por los ojos, Tai, que algunas veces se acercaba por donde estaba buscando a Matt, se sentía incomodo por la mirada fulminante del señor.

Algunas modelos que ya traían ropa normal, cuchicheaban entre ellas señalando al padre de Mimi, eso lo molesto bastante y a todas las miro como cucarachas, en eso, una joven modelo junto con otra que parecía un poco más adulta se acercaron con paso decidido al señor Tachikawa, cuando estuvieron enfrente de él, cele quedaron viendo como la persona mas cruel y despiadada del mundo

Chica 1: ¿Cómo se atreve a ser le eso a la señorita Mimi? (dijo molesta la mas joven de las dos modelos) 

Chica 2: Es su hija, y aun así, la hace sentir mal, por si no lo sabe la señorita Tachikawa es una gran modelo, y usted no es nadie para no dejarla hacer sus sueños

Sr. Tachikawa: ustedes están..........

No pudo seguir, ya que la joven mas joven le dio una cateada en la mejilla derecha, y a continuación la otra chica le dio otra cachetada pero del otro lado

Chica 1: Usted es un desgraciado

Después se alejaron y se fueron con las otras chicas, que seguían cuchicheando y señalándolo, el se sintió un poco mal, pero no lo dejo ver, él sabía el por que había sido tan rudo y era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con su decisión no quería que su hija sufriera, no como el sufrió con su esposa, era horrible sentir lo que el sintió, así que no permitiría que su hija viva el horror que tuvo su esposa, no señor, no iba a dejar que teso continuara, aun que se viera muy cruel

***

Mimi estaba sonrojada, Matt la había abrazado para consolarla, ella estaba recargada en su pecho, si que Matt había crecido bastante, también había hecho bastante ejercicio, ya que estaba muy bien formado, su colonia era exquisita, Mimi se preguntaba si hubiera mujer que se resistiera a él? Tal vez no existía ninguna, mas que las chicas que habían encontrado su 'amor verdadero' y eso a medias, Mimi se acorruco aun más en su pecho y Matt la abrazo mas fuerte sin lastimarla.

Matt no sabia por que lo había hecho, solo sabía que la había abrasado, y ella se habría acorrucado en su pecho, su figura tan esbelta, tan bien formada, paso una ráfaga de viento, Mimi tembló un poco por que aun traía el top, así que Matt puso mus manos alrededor de la cintura de Mimi, dándole calor, las mejillas de Matt empezaron a tomar un rojo intenso, tanto tiempo había ocultado sus sentimientos, y con un abrazo y momento a solas callados, entendieron que ambos se necesitaban, pero ellos querían comprobar que se querían, lo malo es que ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para expresarlo.

Mimi había dejado de llorar, ella se sentí realmente segura en sus brazos, como que nadie podía tocarla si él estaba a su lado, como si, el mundo empezara a desaparecer y solo ellos existían, la joven cerro sus ojos y deseo que eso nunca se acabara, se olvido de tiempo, de donde estaba, de su padre, se olvido de todo, menos del amor que le tenía a Matt.

***

La Sra. Tachikawa empezó a despertar, lo primero que vio, fue los rostros de alivio de Sora y Kari, ella le sonrió dulcemente, y se levanto, miro a los elegidos, todos estaban asustados, por así decirlos, ella tomo su bolso y saco barras de chocolate, y le dio a cada uno una barra, luego les sonrió y volteo a mirar a su esposo, en ese momento, cambio se expresión, de una cara dulce a una molesta y enfadada, en eso un rayo cayo, diciendo que llovería.

La Sr. Tachikawa se acerco a su esposo, él la miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero tembló un poco al encontrarse con los ojos de su mujer, los elegidos, las modelos y las personas que aun seguían ahí, se quedaron en completo silencio, como que sabían que iba a pasar, pero aun no estaba seguros de que, en eso, se escucho un golpe, cayo otro rayo al mismo tiempo que sonó el golpe

La señora Tachikawa le había dado una cachetada a su esposo tan fuerte que hasta la mano le dolió, pero no iba a demostrarlo, sin antes aclarar cuentas

Sra. Tachikawa: (tono molesto) Tu sabes, que yo soy muy paciente, que respeto tus decisiones, nunca te he reñido, pero esta vez, te has pasado de la raya (cruzando los brazos) sé que no querías que Mimi fuera modelo, pero no era la manera, le hubieras dicho el por que no querías que fuera modelo, debiste de pensar en las consecuencias

El señor Tachikawa no dijo nada, solo miraba el piso, como si estuviera esperando que lago lo salvara de su mujer, por que cuando se enojaba, se enojaba y eso si que le daba miedo

Sra. Tachikawa: Me hace tan feliz que Mimi sea modelo, pero también puede sufrir lo que yo pase, pero los tiempos cambian, ella lo podrá dejar cuando lo desee, ya han pasado años, y tu aun lo recuerdas, si lo sé, prometimos que ese sería uno de nuestros grandes secretos, pero pudiste decirle, yo se cuando amas a Mimi, yo también la amo como no tienes idea, yo pensaba decirle esa misma noche nuestro secreto, pero que paso? Ya no estaba, no había dejado por tu impertinencia, por tus tonterías 

La Sra. Tachikawa no dijo nada mas, estaba mas que enojada, la irá se le veía en los ojos, sentía que si seguía hablando terminaría matando a su esposo, mientras que él, se levanto, aun mirando el piso, miro a su esposa, en sus ojos se veía que estaba arrepentido

Sr. Tachikawa: es que......eso era un secreto, lo sé, pero hace tanto que paso que lo olvide........fue un secreto olvidado, cariño (susurrando)

***********************************************

Notas de la autora:

Lo sé, esta algo cortó, pero escribir mas XD, espero que les este gustando, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta la próxima   


	10. Algunos secretos no se deben guardar

"Mi amor por ti..............es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto

                  10  Algunos secretos no se deben guardar..............

Michael estaba sentado en una banca del parque Odiaba, estaba algo cansado, agobiado, a veces no entendía los letreros en japonés y para colmo se había perdido de Lily, todo por andar buscando a Mimi, esa niña si que se le había perdido, suspiro levemente, ese día si había sido un gran desastre, una sonrisa amarga paso por su rostro, y él que pensaba celebrar con Mimi después del festival.

Nuevamente suspiro, comenzó a buscarse en sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros, sabía que los había dejado en alguna parte, después de andar buscando por su chaqueta, la encontró, estaba casi nueva, tomo dos, uno se lo puso detrás de la oreja, el otro acabo en su boca, metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y saco un encendedor.

Prendió el cigarrillo y lo aspiro suavemente, estaba realmente preocupado, no tanto por él, sino por Mimi, ella había recibido una impresión muy fuerte, tal vez no fue buena idea traerla de vuelta a Odaiba, pero el que rayos iba a saber si el padre de Mimi venía, además no lo creyó posible, ya que él odiaba la moda, miro al cielo aun fumando su cigarro, aun podía recordar las noches amargas que paso con Mimi, todavía podía escuchar su llanto, su voz apagada y sus sollozos.

Una nube gris cubrió lo poco que había de sol, se aproximaba una llovizna, pero que importaba, Mimi debería estar mojándose en algún lado, ya que este país era muy grande, se quito unos momentos el cigarrillo de la boca, cerro los ojos y sintió como la nicotina calmaba un poco sus nervios. 

Ya hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado el cigarro, y ahora acudía a él por culpa de su amiga Mimi, sonrió amargamente, Mimi no era su amiga, era todo pero no su amiga, soltó un poco de humo y volvió a ponerse el cigarro en la boca. Sin querer se había enamorado de ella, que podía decir, solo paso y ni sabía si era un error o coincidencia. Una idea se le vino a la mente, un lugar, con un lago, un pasto verde, muchos árboles, claro por que no lo pensó antes? Si conocía bien a Mimi, ella debía estar en el bosque, cuantas veces ella se quedaba en el bosque de Estados Unidos cuando estaba triste.

Se puso de pie y camino lentamente, no sabía por donde comenzar, había muchos bosques en Odaiba, y encontrarla iba a ser muy difícil, pero debía intentarlo, debía de hacerlo, seguía fumando su cigarrillo, de seguro Mimi estaría en un bosque donde casi no había nadie, a ella no le gustaba que la miraran mientras lloraba, no ya no, no le gustaba la lastima. Entonces, que esperaba? Debía preguntar a alguien que bosque era el mas solitario e ir inmediatamente a ese lugar, termino su cigarro de golpe y tiro la colilla en un bote. Era hora de buscar a Mimi.....

***

Matt tenía en sus brazos a Mimi, la cual estaba placidamente dormida, el joven Ishida miro a la joven en brazos, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil, como un ángel desprotegido mientras dormía, una sonrisita débil paso por su rostro, aun después de casi 11 años seguía pensando en lo hermosa que estaba, como pudo se quito su chamarra y se la puso.

La miro con una dulce sonrisa, como podía ser posible que alguien hubiera sufrido tanto por su padre, por que su padre no quiso que Mimi cumpliera su sueño, eso no lo sabía, pero se moría de ganas por saber, pero ahora, debía estar con Mimi, miro el rostro de la joven Tachikawa, algunos mechones descansaba en su rostro, los cuales, delicadamente Matt quito, admiro nuevamente su rostro, se veía tan angelical, como siempre lo vio, ahora que lo pensaba Mimi ya no era la niña llorona que estaba en el digimundo, sin duda alguna ella había madurado.

Matt: (susurrando) si supieras cuanto te amo Mimi (sonriendo) sinceramente he tenido una vida más miserable que la tuya, desde que perdí a papá

Matt miro con melancolía el rostro de la joven, no podía evitar pensar en él, en su padre, el que le dio mucho pero a la vez muy poco, el que le quito la felicidad, pero a la vez se la devolvió para terminar quitándosela, como odiaba a ese hombre pero también, como lo había querido, sinceramente, su padre fue un gran apoyo, pero ahora solo tenía sus recuerdos y su carácter fuerte

Mimi se movió un poco, Matt sonrió al verla, la pego a su cuerpo para darle un poco mas de calor, claro también lo que le quedaba era el amor de él hacía Mimi, pero, quien le garantizaba que ella sentía lo mismo, que acaso lo que había pasado solo había sido de momento, suspiro débilmente para no despertar a Mimi, que importaba ya, debía vivir el momento y desfrutarlo, mientras podía, por que como ya lo había aprendido, las cosas no duran para siempre

EL joven Ishida beso dulcemente la frente de Mimi, la verdad es que quería darle un beso en los labios, pero no quería que su primer beso sea hacia una persona dormida, él deseaba que fuera correspondido, tomo a Mimi en brazos y comenzó a caminar, hace un rato un rayo amenazaba con que iba a venir una gran lluvia. No podía ir a su casa, estaba muy lejos, así que no le quedaba de otra, tenía que regresar al edificio donde estaba el padre de Mimi y sus amigos.

***

La señora Tachikawa no dejaba de ver a su esposo severamente, el cual solo le respondía miradas de culpabilidad, se veía, extrañamente muy arrepentido, pero que él había hecho lo correcto, como todo padre lo hubiera hecho, bueno, eso es lo que él pensaba. 

Mientras que los elegidos se quedaron con las ganas de buscar a Mimi y Matt, ya que estaba apunto de llover, Sora y Kari suspiraron resignadas, si que iba a ser un largo día y pensar que este día era para celebrarse, pero no siempre hay algo que estropea todo, en este caso, el padre de Mimi. Sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta de golpe.

¿?: Esto si que es un caos

Tai: Lily, no tenías por que abrir la puerta de golpe, no estamos sordos

Lily: lo siento, es que estaba buscando a Mimi, y ahora esa mujer esta perdida y para acabarla, se me perdió Michael, esto si que esta de lujo (sarcástica)

Sora: lo que nos faltaba, otro desaparecido, parece un complot

Tai: tal vez los extraterrestres nos estén casando para abrirnos y explorarnos, para saber por que somos los niños elegidos

No se pudo evitar unas cuantas carcajadas por parte del grupo de elegidos, las caras que ponía Tai y la forma de decirlo daba gracia, el siempre lograba que alguien sonriera aun que estuviera en un gran conflicto, siempre tuvo esa facilidad

Joe: no digas tonterías Tai

Izzy: Sé un poco más lógico, extraterrestres raptándonos, primero, yo creo que ellos deben de andar pensando que somos una civilización muy antigua

Otra carcajada por el grupo

Tai: vamos Izzy, yo lo decía de broma, y te quejas de mí

Izzy se sonrojo y miro a otro lado intentado tapar la vergüenza que sentía, pero después de unos segundos todos dejaron de reír, la verdad es que ya estaban preocupados, no había paradero de Matt y tampoco de Mimi, eso si era algo alarmante, otro rayo cayo mas fuerte que el anterior, amenazando que sería una fuerte tormenta. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, era difícil y en el ambiente había mucho tensión. 

Unas cuantas gotas comienzan a caer, primero lentamente, pero cada vez más rápido mojando todo lo que había en su paso. La puerta se abrió de golpe, una nueva esperanza reino en el salón, donde aun estaba todos aquellos que habían venido a ver la exposición y algunas modelos, era Michael el que había llegado. Con algunas gotas en la chaqueta y medio mojado el cabello

Lily: Michael, donde te habías metido? (abrazándolo)

Michael: solo estaba buscando a Mimi

Lily: (separándose) hueles a cigarro, has estado fumando?? (enojada)

Michael: si fumo o no, no es tu problema (indiferente)

Michael se fue a una pared y se recargo, tomo el cigarrillo que tenía en la oreja y lo prendió. Cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a fumar, lógicamente enojando a Lily, ya que ella le tenía un gran cariño a Michael y no soportaba verlo fumar

Lily: (enojada) cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te puedes morir de cáncer??

Michael: (indiferente) como unas mil (encogiéndose los hombros)

Lily: (furiosa) Mira Michael......

No pudo continuar, la puerta se había abierto de golpe, en el umbral se encontraba un joven de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y extremadamente empapado, en su espalda había alguien que descansaba placidamente mientras abrazaba al chic por el cuello. Eran Matt cargando a una Mimi dormida.

Sora: Matt!! Estas bien!!

Matt: claro que estoy bien, por quien me tomas? (sonriendo)

Kari: Y Mimi??

Matt: no se preocupen, se quedo dormida, esta bien 

Matt puso a Mimi en el suelo, donde Sora se sentó y puso la cabeza de Mimi en sus piernas para servirle almohada, mientras que Matt se acercaba enojado al padre de Mimi que miraba el suelo avergonzado

Matt: no debió hacerle eso, es su hija!!

Sr. Tachikawa: por eso lo hice, pro que es mi hija

Matt: no sea cobarde y míreme a los ojos, por que no quiere que Mimi sea feliz

Sr. Tachikawa: (mirando desafiante a Matt) mira mocoso, yo tengo mas experiencia que tu, por ser Mimi mi hija deseo lo mejor para ella, pero ser modelo no es lo mejor

Michael: (metiendose en la discusión) eso no es una explicación, ser modelo ha sido su sueño desde hace tiempo y es lo mejor para ella

Sr. Tachikawa: tú ni te mentas, ser modelo es lo peor que se pude uno imaginar

Matt: no diga tonterías

Sr. Tachikawa: mira jovencito, yo tendré mis razones para portarme así con ella, que ella no las entienda no es mi problema, yo se que lo hago por su bien

Sra. Tachikawa: (con voz dulce) entonces, para que las entienda, deberías decírselas

Sr. Tachikawa: pero....

Sra. Tachikawa: (molesta) no hay peros, ella no te entendió por que tu nunca le explicaste, y ahora es el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas

Sr. Tachikawa: pero es nuestro secreto

Sra. Tachikawa: lo sé, pero este secreto debe saberse cuanto antes, escúchame bien, ya debes decírselo, lo harás cuando despierte y no hay peros que valgan, si no lo haces sufrirás las consecuencias (esto ultimo en forma de amenaza)

El señor Tachikawa murmuro algo que no se le entendió y le dio la espalda a Michael y Matt, que no entendieron ni 'j' de la conversación

Sra. Tachikawa: (sonriendo) no se preocupen, se enteraran cuando ella despierte, ahora deben tranquilizarse y tomarlo con calma, todo será resuelto....espero 

La señora Tachikawa se fue a lado de su esposo para platicar unos momentos, Matt y Michael solo se miraron confundidos

Matt: tienes mas? (señalando su cigarro)

Michael: claro toma (le da uno) no sabía que fumaras (le da el encendedor)

Matt: (prendiendo el cigarro) lo hago a veces, solo cuando estoy verdaderamente presionado, y este es un caso en el cual estoy mas presionado que nada

Michael: entonces, no nos queda mas que esperar

Matt asintió y ambos se recargaron en la pared, deseando que Mimi despertara para saber el por que su desgraciado padre la había hecho sufrir, y poder aclarar todas sus dudas

Continuara...............

**********************************

Notas de la autora:

Bien, no fue muy largo, el siguiente creo que si lo será, ya que explicare muchas, pero muchas cosas, pero bueno, gracias por todos los reviews, hasta la próxima


	11. El secreto de mis padres

************************************************

A/N: Lo sé, ha nade le importa mis excusas, pero no se me ocurría nada, tenía una vaga idea del problema de los padres de Mimi, si me ha costado trabajo plantearla, pero bueno, ya esta, creo que esta algo largo, no lo sé pero bueno, espero que les guste y gracias por la paciencia

************************************************

"Mi amor por ti...................es lo mejor que tengo"

Por: Mimi Kinomoto 

                        11 El secreto de mis padres...............

Mimi estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver mas allá de su mano,  una brisa congelante paso enfrente de ella haciéndola temblar un poco, por lo cual se abrazo a sí misma. Por lo que podía ver estaba sola con la extensa oscuridad, un sentimiento de pánico se apodero de ella. A Mimi no le gustaba la oscuridad, ni mucho menos estar sola. De la nada apareció una sombra azul se acercaba a ella.

Mimi tembló esta vez de miedo combinado con un frío congelador, esa sombra era humana y era muchísimo mas grande que ella, retrocedió unos pasos con terror. La sombra se acercaba lentamente a ella y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sus piernas estaban congeladas no reaccionaban a las ordenes de su cabeza.

La silueta alzó su brazo izquierdo para tocarla, ella solo grito pidiéndome ayuda, a su lado apareció Michael, que se veía un poco indiferente y hostil.

Mimi: (asustada) Michael, ayudame por favor 

Michael: (serio).........por que?

Mimi: (más asustada) no sé que hacer, por favor ayudame

Michael (serio) no, no te pienso ayudar, siempre me usaste de escudo, ahora ya no

Mimi: (suplicando) por favor Michael, ayudame, no me dejes sola

Michael: (mirándola) siempre lo has estado

Mimi: (intentando moverse) Michael, no me dejes sola......por favor.......que alguien me ayude.......

Mimi miraba a la silueta, con la mano estirada en dirección a ella, aun no llegaba a ella, pero lo hacía en paso lento y decidió. Lily apareció a un lado de Michael

Mimi: (implorando) por favor Lily, ayudame

Lily: (igual de seria que Michael) por que debería hacerlo? 

Mimi: por favor Lily, ayudame, es todo lo que te pido, ayuda

Lily: (mirándola) pues no te la daré, ya tuviste bastante de mí

Lily y Michael se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, Mimi intento moverse, pero parecía que estaba pegada al piso, miro con terror a la sombra y grito los nombre s de Lily y Michael para que regresarán. De la nada aparecieron 5 de los elegidos

Mimi: Chicos! (suplicando) por favor ayúdenme

Tai: (serio) no entiendo por que

Kari: (seria) nos olvidaste por mucho tiempo

Mimi: (asustada) no los olvide

Sora: (seria) creí que éramos amigas y compañeras

Mimi: (con lagrimas en los ojos) claro que lo somos Sora.......

Sora: (seria) tu me quitaste el amor de Matt......

Mimi: no....yo no hice eso........(miro a Izzy y Joe, que estaban igual de serios que los demás) ustedes si me van ayudar, verdad? 

Izzy: no, eres una niña mal educada

Mimi: (suplicándole a Joe) por favor Superior, no me deje sola

Joe: eres muy caprichosa, tu ganaste lo que querías

Los 5 elegidos le dieron la espalda a Mimi y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta perderse en la sombra, Mimi grito desesperada sus nombres, y poco a poco se fue haciendo mas joven, hasta ser una niña de 11 años, con su vestido tipo vaquera y con el cabello amarrado, pero sin su sombrero.

Mimi cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, implorando ayuda, a cualquiera, sin darse cuenta que la silueta se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Mimi alzó el rostro con lagrimas en los ojos y miro a su padre, que tenía una sonrisa fría y macabra, no sabía por que, pero no podía gritar, el miedo le había quitado la voz. 

Mimi cerro los ojos, tenía miedo y no sabía por que, tal vez por que había desafiado a su padre y no era tan fuerte como lo era Tai o Sora, ella solo era una chica débil y caprichosa. Pero entonces, de la nada pareció una luz segadora, el padre de Mimi retrocedió unos pasos cubriéndose los ojos.

Mimi miro por encima de la luz y miro a dos jóvenes que estaban enfrente de ella. Ambos con el cabello rubio plateado, uno de ellos iba vestido con un short café claro y una camisa con café claro y verde, al igual que su gorra, y el otro que era mayor esta vestido con el traje de la escuela secundaria de Odaiba.  

Mimi: (secándose las lagrimas) Takeru.......Yamatto

Mimi cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar, el día en que conoció a Takeru, Takeru tenía 7 y apenas iba entrar a segundo, pronto cumpliría los 8. Mimi iba caminando con un helado en la calle, sus padres se había ido a ver los vestidos de noche, ya que irían a una fiesta y Mimi paseaba por el centro, cuando escucho un llanto, con curiosidad se acerco donde escuchaba el llanto y miro a un niño que lloraba. Mimi se acerco a él y lo consoló, dándole su helado, esa había sido la primera vez que lo había visto, y los dos se habían convertido en buenos amigos, tal vez había sido por la ingenuidad de Mimi lo cual provoco esa amistad.

Después de unos años, conoció a Matt, por Sora que había sido su amiga desde que ellas estaban a 2 de primaria, Sora le presento a Mimi a Tai y a Matt. Y este ultimo se sorprendió cuando vio a Mimi y Tk jugar juntos. Abrió los ojos para regresar a ver la luz cegadora, con cuidado se levanto y se quito las lagrimas

Matt: (sin voltearse) tu no has hecho nada malo, solo estas siguiendo tu camino, y no debe importarte si los demás se interponen

Esas palabras.....aquellas dulces palabras se las había dicho Matt antes de irse con Lily, su amiga, ella sonrió ligeramente asintiendo con la cabeza

Tk: (sin voltearse) yo siempre estaré de tu lado.....hermanita

Mimi sonrió abiertamente, Tk siempre la había apoyado en todo momento, aun que su decisión fuera terca o testaruda, Tk siempre había estado de su lado, al igual que había estado del lado de su hermano consanguíneo

Mimi: (cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa) gracias.....hermano......Matt......

***

Mimi abrió lentamente los ojos, que sueño tan más extraño había tenido, no era muy elocuente o lógico, pero tenía algo de sentido, ella había abandonado a sus amigos y era lógico estuvieran molestos, debería darles una disculpa, a ellos y a Michael y Lily, que la había protegido desde hacía 15 años.

Sora: (abrazando a Mimi) que bueno que ya despertaste Mimi

Mimi: (con voz soñolienta) hola Sora 

Cada uno de los elegidos la saludo y expresaron su felicidad de verla y poder hablar con ella, ya había bastante tiempo sin verla, Matt y Michael los veían desde la pared donde estaba recargados, con una sonrisa y un cigarro medio apagado en la mano.

El padre de Mimi los veía de reojo mientras su esposa lo incitaba a acercarse a su hija, lo cual le costo trabajo, ya que las compañeras de Mimi llegaban y la abrazaban, la ultima en hacerlo fue Lily, que aun tenía el entrecejo fruncido al mirar a Michael terminarse su cigarro.

Finalmente, su padre decidió acercarse a su hija, sin pasar por apercibido las miradas asesinas que le mandaban todas las compañeras de Mimi, al estar enfrente de su hija, ella no pudo evitar un escalofrió y un terror que se apodero de ella, tomo la mano de Lily y la apretó ligeramente

Sr. Tachikawa: no tenías por que irte así......er........bueno........yo..........

Sra. Tachikawa: (con voz amable) mi cielo, tu padre quiere explicarte por que su comportamiento tan.......incorrecto

Tai: no creo que allá razón (molesto) si ella fuera mi hija, la hubiera apoyado

Sora: (susurrando) Cállate Tai

Sr. Tachikawa: (con los dientes apretados por el enojo) cierra la boca mocoso, gracias a dios Mimi no fue tu hija

Sra. Tachikawa: ya traquilicense todos, Michael, Matt podrían acercarse

Sr. Tachikawa: que piensas que esto es público o que? (molesto) yo no voy a decirle nada a esos mocosos

Sra. Tachikawa: claro que si lo harás, no solo lastimaste a Mimi, si no diste un mal ejemplo a sus amigos y compañeras de trabajo, al igual que a Lily y Michael, así que lo dirás todo

Sr. Tachikawa no supo que decir, solo se sentó en una silla próxima y cruzo los brazos con el entrecejo fruncido mirando el piso.

Sr. Tachikawa: has lo que quieras

Sra. Tachikawa: eso voy hacer (mira a los elegidos que se han reunido) Tendrán que disculparlo, es que a veces se pone terco y testarudo

Tai: yo diría que es terco y testarudo, además de idiota

Sora: que cierras las boca Tai

Sra. Tachikawa: lo siento Mimi (miro a su hija) no quería que esto pasará, te iba a explicar, pero....como te fuiste.......siento que es mi culpa

Mimi: (sonriendo ligeramente) no es tu culpa mamá

Sra. Tachikawa: claro que lo es cielo (suspiro) la razón por la que tu padre odia la profesión de modelaje es por mi culpa, ah sí es, es toda mi culpa, Mimi, cariño, ¿nunca te preguntaste como nos conocimos tu padre y yo?

Mimi se puso a pensar, sabía cuando se habían casado, como había sido la mayoría de las citas que tuvieron, sabía como había tomado su padre la noticia que ella nacería, pero nunca se pregunto como se conocieron, ni siquiera sabía mas del pasado de su madre o padre.

Sra. Tachikawa: vengan todos, siéntense que es una historia muy larga, y tu (dijo mirando a su esposo que seguía en la misma pose) me vas ayudar

El padre de Mimi solo hizo un gruñido como forma de asentir, o así lo considero la madre de Mimi, volteo a mirar a todos que estaban sentados, eso daba a entender que hasta lo que no conocían a Mimi como amiga o compañera de trabajo deseaban saber la reacción tan repentina de su padre hacía pocas horas atrás.

Sra. Tachikawa: Verás mi amor, yo al tener la edad de 15 años era muy bonita, mucho más que ahora, tenía pretendientes en todos lados, yo no me interese por una carrera en particular, pero yo necesitaba dinero y necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo, busque por todas partes, pero solo conseguía que me contrataran por mi belleza y no por lo que sabía hacer.

Así seguí mucho tiempo, hasta que encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo para arreglar a las modelos y maquillarlas. Sin pensarlo me metía ese trabajo, era la mejor maquillista y por eso las modelos querían que las maquillara yo, en uno de esos días de trabajo, entro tu padre, al parecer iba ayudar al fotógrafo a revelar las fotos.

Sin mas que decir, tu padre y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, yo no conocía a nadie que no fuera modelo y tu padre se convirtió en un amigo del trabajo, como nunca salía de los vestuarios, nadie me conocía casi nadie. 

Sr. Tachikawa: dejáme decirte Mimi, que lo que me fascinó de tu madre era que le gustaba ser lo que era, la chica que maquillaba a las modelos, y a mí.....me intereso de sobre manera, ya que una mujer tan bonita como lo es tu madre, debería estar sacándose fotos y no maquillando a las modelos.

Ver como hablaba y maquillaba a las modelos, con una alegría sin igual, que no le importaba que algunas veces ellas eran frías y serías con ella, eso no le importo a tu madre. También, no me gustaban para nada las modelos, las odiaba, eran tan superficiales y vendían su cuerpo para cualquier cosa con tal que les paguen y las alaben....pero tu madre fue distinta.....

Sra. Tachikawa: eso es cierto....bueno.....tu padre y yo nos hicimos amigos íntimos, hablábamos de todo y yo ya sabía lo que le molestaba y él lo que me molestaba, era como si él y yo ya hubieras sido novios o algo así. Entonces, paso....

Como el fotógrafo siempre estaba en otra sala, nunca lo había visto y él nunca me había visto, pero un día, no sé que le dio y fue a los vestuarios, donde maquillaba a su mejor modelo y me miro, al principio se quedo impactado y creyó que era una modelo nueva, e insistió en que dejara de maquillar a la chica modelo, ya que eso lo debería hacer otra persona.

Yo amablemente le dije que no era ninguna modelo, que mi trabajo era maquillar a las modelos. Al decirle eso, se sorprendió y me pidió que le dejara tomarme unas cuantas fotografías, lo cual yo accedí por cortesía. Las fotos salieron perfectas y me puso un contrato, me darían un departamento, justo lo que necesitaba, además que me iban a dar una beca para seguir estudiando.

Yo no quería comentarle nada a tu padre, quería que siguiera pensando que solo era la maquillista, y cada vez que venía a visitarme, maquillaba a mis compañeras, el no noto el cambió. Pero nunca me imagine que las fotos salieran tan pronto, un día llego tu padre enojado diciéndome él por que no se lo había dicho, ya que lo había visto en una revista que traía una chica para ser la nueva maquillista. En ese momento, perdí la amistad de tu padre y no solo eso, si no su amor y cariño, había perdido a la persona que amaba.

Sinceramente, no sé por que no renuncie, tal vez era por la beca o el departamento, pero seguí adelante, con mi profesión, y al poco tiempo de ser conocida, tu padre se decidió y visitarme

Sr. Tachikawa: me había disculpado con ella, me sentía vació sin ver su sonrisa y su forma de ser, así que hice las paces con ella, y aun así me desagradaba la idea de que fuera modelo, así que siempre me imaginaba que la visitaría para verla, no modelando si no maquillando, así fueron las primeras semanas en las que nos reconciliamos, pero todo cambio. 

Poco a poco, ella dejaba de maquillar a sus compañeras y dejaba que otra persona las maquillara y que la maquillaran, en esos momentos pensé que era por que estaba cansada, no era fácil estudiar y tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero que equivocado estaba, poco a poco me di cuenta que tu madre había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a una mujer superficial, odiosa y caprichosa.

Nos peleamos cuando le dije que me disgustaba su cambio de carácter, ella me dijo lo que le disgustaba de mí y no nos volvimos hablar hasta después de un año entero.

Sra. Tachikawa: nunca olvidare lo que me dijo tu padre, Mimi, lo que dijo, era cierto, yo ya no era yo, se me habían subido los humos a la cabeza y era otra, y para empeorar la cosa, ya no podía hacer mucho para hacer regresar a mi viejo yo, era difícil una vez que se acostumbraba una a ser lo que era.

Pero digamos que por amor, fui la misma de antes, y tu padre y yo nos reconciliamos cuando entro a los vestuarios y me vio maquillando a mis compañeras, por alguna razón entendió que había cambiado y seguimos siendo amigos como antes. Tu padre y yo seguimos con nuestras vidas sin cambiar mucho, éramos casi inseparables, pero aun no entiendo que me paso y volví hacer la misma que antes, soberbia, fría y grosera.

De esos aun me arrepiento, tu padre me llevo a un lugar hermoso, y me preguntó si deseaba ser su novia, y yo....le dije que no......solo por que él era un simple ayudante y yo una modelo. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tu padre se volvió a enojar con migo, no tanto por el rechazo, si no por mi profesión, que por culpa de ella yo había cambiado.

Sr. Tachikawa: no soportaría ver a tu madre todos los días en nuestro medio tiempo de trabajo, así que renuncie y dedique todo mi tiempo a estudiar, para eso ya deberíamos tener como 17 años. Al parecer a tu madre no le afecto tanto mi partida, pero a mí me dolió dejarla, pero solo pensaba que era por mi bien y por su bien.

Ya cuando entramos a los 18 años, nos volvimos a encontrar por casualidad, yo estaba como aprendiz de funcionario y nos encontramos en un evento de modelos que harían, yo no podía creérmelo, así que intente actuar como que no conocía a tu madre. Pero no funciono a los dos días hablábamos tan bien como lo habíamos hecho tiempo atrás, aun que ella había cambiado un poco, ya no era tan fría, y grosera, pero no digo que se le hubiera quitado por completo.

Después de ese evento, tu madre y yo nos juntábamos mas seguido, y no tocábamos el tema del rechazo que me había dado hacía un año atrás, hasta que un día me dijo que la propuesta que le había dado y que la rechazo, deseaba cambiarla, naturalmente yo accedí y se convirtió en mi novia. Pero no creas que todo termino ahí, solo empezaron mas problemas.

Sra. Tachikawa: efectivamente, todos al enterarse que tu padre era mi novio, no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, deseaban que lo mantenieramos en secreto, que no diéramos ninguna señal de que éramos novios, lo cual resultaba muy doloroso para nosotros.

Pero no solo eso, los pocos que llegaban a enterarse, golpeaban a tu padre acusándolo por cosas que nunca había hecho o dándole una excusa tonta para poder golpearlo, por que decían que todavía era un don nadie y no tenia derecho de irse con la modelo mas aclamada internacionalmente.

Sr. Tachikawa: pero no solo me agredían a mí, llego un momento que también a tu madre, con le intento de seducirla, con decirte que por poco un estúpido la violaba, si no fuera por que recordé que se me había olvidado algo en el estudio donde estaba tu madre, la hubiera dejado un trauma muy fuerte 

Después de eso, llegaron los problemas más fuertes, comenzaron a demandarnos legalmente, lo cual no eran nada ciertos, solo querían separarnos, hasta que lo lograron, nos dijeron que nunca deberíamos volver a vernos, lo cual implicaba, nada de llamadas telefónicas, ni cartas, ni mensajes de ningún tipo. En lo personal sufrí mucho, pero sin darme cuenta tu madre sufría aun más.

Por lo que llegaba a enterarme con las noticias, es que le habían quitado su departamento y su beca, y la dejaron en la calle, además que no podía pedir un trabajo hasta que se supiera como fue que hicimos el fraude (ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que se me ha olvidado de que nos multaron) 

Sra. Tachikawa: entonces, conocí a un joven llamado Keiichi, un chico maduro, por lo menos 5 años mayor que yo, me dejo vivir en su casa y me dijo que me quedara el tiempo que deseara. Yo accedí y viví con los tres meses, los tres peores meses de toda mi vida.

Keiichi me había propuesto matrimonio, pero yo se lo negué, por que le dije que yo amaba a otro hombre, eso lo enfureció y me puso prohibido en pensar en tu padre y que me olvidara de él, para que él pudiera casarse con migo, por lo cual, fui maltrata y golpeada durante mucho tiempo, ya que no conseguía olvidarme de tu padre y siempre me golpeaban en la mente todos esos recuerdos lindos que tuve con él.

Fue un milagro cuando me dijeron que no había supuesto fraude y me permitieron ver a tu padre, en ese entonces, él había caído en el vicio del alcohol, por su depresión de saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarme. Los dos estábamos muy mal psicológicamente, podría decirse que ya no teníamos mucha cordura en la mente y nos faltaba razón, por lo cual nos metimos a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Sr. Tachikawa: estuvimos 6 meses ahí, 6 meses sin ver a tu madre, ya que nos separaron, ella se fue a la sala especial para las mujeres y yo para los hombres, no supe de ella hasta que me dijeron que ya estaba estable y podía irme con tu madre.

Eso nos alegro mucho, y ante la sociedad, éramos unos bichos raros, así que decidimos algo, parte de casarnos, decidimos que era mejor irnos de ese lugar, pero no era fácil ya que estábamos marginados y la ley nos miraba muy de cerca, nos casamos en esa cuidad y tu madre se embarazo de ti en ella, para ese entonces ya había decidió que no importaba lo que pasara, nos iríamos a Odaiba, donde ya tenía un pequeño departamento listo para que pudiéramos ir, entonces nos fuimos dejando la cuidad de Akihabara-Centro y nos fuimos aquí. Donde naciste y creciste

Sra. Tachikawa: esa es la razón por la cual tu padre no estaba de acuerdo Mimi, tu padre teme que vivas el infierno que el y yo vivimos

Hubo un gran silencio por toda la sala, nadie se imaginaba que eso podría pasarle a los padres de Mimi, la cual estaba muy consternada, por alguna razón se sintió sola y vacía, entonces, todo lo que era ella no valía nada, el enojo a su padre fue una tontería, los regaños, el miedo, la desilusión, la alegría de ser modelo, de tener amigos, no era nada, simplemente era un capricho junto con un mal entendido.

Mimi: entonces......todo lo que he hecho.....fue una estupidez.......

Sra. Tachikawa: yo no lo llamaría así, solo fue mala comunicación, ese era el secreto de tu padre y yo

Mimi: de todos modos......tu no me entiendes (bajo la mirada) todo lo que paso.....y lo que viví........solo fueron una estupidez......me siento........realmente estúpida

Mimi no dijo nada, solo se levanto y fue lentamente hacía la puerta. Afuera seguía lloviendo fuertemente, pero esto no le afecto a Mimi, abrió la puerta y estaba apunto de salir cuando.....

Sr. Tachikawa: lo siento hija, fue mi culpa, debí.....

Mimi: (sin voltearse) no es tu culpa, toda la culpa la tuve yo.....desde el principio....

Sin mas que decir y dejando a todos sorprendidos y perplejos, Mimi se salió dejando el edificio, mojándose por completo, se quedó ahí parada, cabizbaja, sintiendo las gotas caer en todo su cuerpo.

Mimi: realmente soy una estúpida

Sin otra cosa en la mente, se hecho a correr sin impedir que unas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, ahora entendía ese sueño, todo concordaba, había sido actuado como una estúpida idiota, pero tenía 25 años, no debía llorar, ya no era una niña.....pero....saber que 15 años de tu vida habían sido realmente estúpidos, sin sentidos y lo peor un capricho.

Mimi se detuvo al llegar a la Torre de Tokio, jadeaba intentando tomar mas oxígeno, sentía como el frío aire entraba y salía caliente de su pecho. No quiso reprimir las lagrimas de su rostro, ¿por qué se había comportado de esa forma?  Se notaba que aun estando en el digimundo, no le había servido de mucho, ya que seguía siendo caprichosa.....tal vez ahora lo seguía siendo

Mimi: (sollozando) entonces......entonces........mi amor por ti............es lo mejor que tengo.........lo mejor y real que tengo........

Mimi no dijo nada mas, solo siguió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, sin importarle que sus pies se llenaban de lodo, y su cabello estaba empapado al igual que su ropa, quería correr para desahogarse como si corriendo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, sin saber que alguien la seguía dos calles atrás

Continuara....................      

**********************************************

A/N: Ya esta, espero que les allá gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews, e intentare actualizarlo mas rápido......como ahora soy la primera en clase....me cuesta mas trabajo hacer algo pero bueno......muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que me dejen más :p


	12. Y aun así, todo esta bien

"Mi amor por ti.......es lo mejor que tengo"

por: Mimi Kinomoto 

                                12 Y aun así, todo esta bien 

Todos en la sala no eran lo suficientemente valientes como para decir algo, hasta las chicas de atrás, se arrepentían de haberle dicho todo eso al padre de su amiga y jefa. Los niños se miraban profundamente, como si quisiera que alguien se disculpara con el padre de Mimi, ya que ellos fueron los que más lo criticaron, hasta que Sora se decidió. 

Sora: Señor.....a nombre de todos mis amigos......lo sentimos mucho (avergonzada)

Kari: así es, lo sentimos mucho, no sabíamos que esas eran sus razones

Tai: siempre creí que era por que era un maldito desgraciado padre amargado

Sora: ¡TAI!

Tai: era broma, solo quería que se aligerara la tensión (despreocupado)

Sora: Tai, no tienes vergüenza (medio ahorcando a Tai) 

Sra. Tachikawa: amor ¿no piensas decirles nada?

Sr. Tachikawa: si, ustedes dos (señalo a Tai y Sora) son el uno para el otro........

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras se sonrojaban, después miraron a sus amigos para que los apoyaran, pero solo recibieron risitas discretas. 

Joe: señor, ahora que se ha rebelado todo esto

Izzy: ¿qué pasara ahora? (complementando lo que Joe iba a decir) 

Sr. Tachikawa: bueno, yo solo espero que mi hija me perdone

Tk: estoy seguro que mi hermanita lo perdonara (sonriendo)

Sr. Tachikawa: ¿tu…hermanita? 

Tk: así es, desde ya hace tiempo yo la considero como mi hermana, verdad ¿hermano? (volteando  a ver a su hermano) ¿Matt? Muchachos, donde esta Matt 

Michael: que extraño estaba aquí, a mi lado, y después se perdió

Lily: supongo que fue detrás de Mimi (cruzo los brazos) yo lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que estaba demasiado impactada como para reaccionar

Michael: esta lloviendo muy fuerte (miro la ventana) espero que Mimi este bien

Lily: no te preocupes Michael, yo sé que Mimi estará bien.......

Michael: no, no puedo estar tranquilo 

Joe: Michael tiene razón, vamos a buscarla 

Kari: pero se supone que Matt esta con ella

Tk: Kari, no podemos afirmar que mi hermano salió de tras de Mimi

Sora: tiene razón, mejor vamos a buscarla

Tai: para tener un resfriado seguro (puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza) mejor vamos a esperar a que acabe la lluvia, y veras como ella regresará

Izzy: Tai tiene razón, mejor vamos a esperarla 

Sora: pero.....Tai.....

Tai: perdona Sora, pero ya intentamos encontrarla una ocasión y no la encontramos, será mejor esperar, además, de que servirá que mañana tengamos fiebre

Kari: hermano.....

Tai: también estoy preocupado Kari, Mimi es parte de nosotros, pero algo me dice que no esta sola, ya verán que regresara sana y salva

Sora: de acuerdo Tai, si tú lo quieres así (sonriendo) 

Tai: aun que liberarnos del señor amargado sería mucho mejor que resfriarnos 

Sora: ¡TAI! (una vena en su cabeza) ¡No digas tonterías! (medio ahorcándolo) ¡Se nota que no has cambiado! 

El señor Tachikawa los miro, la escena era bastante chistosa, Tai tenía una cara de resignación combinados con una sonrisa idiota y Sora, estaba enojada ahorcándolo. No pudo evitar reírse, parecía que se podrían matar, pero ambos se querían mucho 

Sr. Tachikawa: ustedes si que se llevan de maravilla 

Kari: y no sabe cuanto 

Todos comenzaron a reírse al ver a Tai, que parecía medio muerto con un ligero tono de azul, y Sora que no paraba de regañarlo mientras lo ahorcaba. Aun que estuvieran liberando la tensión, Michael no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Alejándose del gripo fue a la ventana, mientras se ponía un cigarro en los labios y buscaba su encendedor 

Lily: te he dicho, que te vas a morir de cáncer si sigues fumando 

Michael: no puedo evitarlo, estor nervioso (encontró el encendedor) no estoy calmado sabiendo que Mimi esta confundida (prendió el cigarro) 

Lily: lo sé, me siento igual, Mimi ahora esta mas que confundida, saber que todo lo que creíste no fue cierto 

Michael: solo espero que Matt le ayude, supongo que fue detrás de Mimi.......pero.....no puedo estar tranquilo 

Lily: (abrazando a Michael) ten fe en que ese hombre le ayude........

Michael: (ligeramente sonrojado) espero que tengas razón 

Lily: [_Yo también lo espero, Michael_] (pensó)

***

Mimi se había detenido en el edificio de su casa, miro la puerta de su departamento a lo lejos. Había dejado una buena vida, una buena familia, muchos recuerdos felices.....y todo por que había malinterpretado las cosas, si que se sentía realmente estúpida. Todo lo que sintió solo fue un error, nada cierto, todo hecho a base de un gran error. 

Con desanimo, se sentó en una banca, cabizbaja recordó todos los momentos que paso con sus padres, las Navidades, los fines de semana, los días festivos.....todo, y ella lo había dejado todo......¿por qué no se quedo? ¿por qué fue tan caprichosa como para dejar su casa? Tenía todo y lo dejo por nada.

Unas lagrimas empañaron su vista, cayendo lentamente de sus ojos a sus rodillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Tal vez....si ella se hubiera quedado, y hubiera estudiado otra cosa, algo más importante, y tal vez......Matt la amaría, se hubieran amado....pero no.....tubo que irse

Mimi: Debí quedarme.......no tuvo sentido irme, solo hice tonterías......no valió la pena.....ni siquiera he hecho algo bien desde que me fui......

¿?: No lo creas, no hiciste tonterías, solo luchaste por tu sueño, y eso.....es admirable-

Mimi levanto la mirada, para ver a Yamato Ishida enfrente de ella, tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y la miraba con ternura, ella lo miro sorprendida, sin creer lo que veía. Matt arrodillo enfrente de ella. 

Matt: Mimi, tu no hiciste nada malo, solo seguiste tu sueño, al hacerlo tuviste complicaciones, pero lo lograste, no me puedes negar que no te gusta, ya que yo sé que así es, desde que te vi esa vez, escapándote, te vi tan decidida, que te admire, por eso te ayude.......no quiero saber que la ayuda que te di fue en vano 

Mimi: pero......me escape por que creí que era lo correcto, por que pensé que hacía bien......

Matt: por que lo hacías Mimi, estoy cien por ciento seguro que si, hubieras sabido la historia antes de tu partida, tu de todos modos lucharías por tu sueño......n debes arrepentirse, solo escogiste el camino mas difícil para lograr tu cometido 

Mimi: pero......

Matt: ya te dije, hiciste lo correcto, además, todos los que te ayudamos, Lily, Michael y otras personas, te apoyaron para verte feliz, como crees que nos sentiremos si vemos que lo que hicimos por ti no era lo correcto

Mimi: lo siento Matt, pero.....no me siento bien, ahora que ya se la razón del por que mi padre se negó a apoyarme no creo poder seguir

Matt: Mimi, si tu hubieras hecho otra cosa, te estarías reprimiendo, y aun que lo intentaras, no serías feliz, no lo serías por que no luchaste por tus objetivos, además de que no conocerías a todas esas personas que te ayudaron y apoyaron.......Mimi, escucha, no hiciste nada malo 

Mimi: tu lo crees?

Matt: no lo creo, así es 

Matt limpio las lagrimas de Mimi y le regalo una sonrisa, que ella no tardo en contestarle, poniéndose de pie, junto con Matt

Mimi: Tienes razón Matt, no puedo dejar que este dolor se apodere de mí, además, si no hubiera estaba luchando por que quería, me hubiera sentido peor

Matt: eso me gusta.....

Mimi: (sonriendo) es mejor seguir como estamos, ya que no podemos cambiar las cosas

Matt: me alegra verte con esa sonrisa, sigue con el entusiasmo que te caracteriza

Mimi abrazo a Matt por impulso y deseo, dejando al joven confundido, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y cerro los ojos escuchando el ritmo de los latidos del corazón del joven. 

Mimi: muchas gracias, Matt

Matt: no hay de que

Matt tomo por la barbilla a Mimi, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, aun que la lluvia fría golpeaba sus caras, sentían que sus rostros estaban ardiendo, mientras veían como se sonrojaban. Por instinto comenzaron a acercarse, cerrando los ojos ligeramente. Rozando los labios del otro, sintiendo la delicadeza de sus respiraciones en sus mejillas. Jugaron rozando y juntado sus labios, hasta que se decidieron y los juntaron por completo fundiéndose en un tierno y torpe beso. 

Era el primer beso de ambos, por eso debían conocer la boca del otro, explorándola lentamente, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran e inventaran su propia danza. Pero después de casi una eternidad (según ellos) necesitaban oxígeno, así que se separaron lentamente 

Matt: Mimi.....yo……quiero que sepas que.......

Mimi: (poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios) sssshhhh.........no digas mas, yo también 

Matt abrazo a Mimi, ignoraron por completo que había dejado de llover y un hermoso sol comenzaba a salir, las personas comenzaban a salir de sus escondites y seguía la vida cotidiana.......

Continuara........................

**********************************************

Notas de la autora: 

Este fic ya se esta acabando.....gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me alegra mucho, bueno y espero que me sigan dejando, pronto acabara....no se cuanto pero ya no tendrá muchos capítulos......... 


End file.
